Proof of Existence
by Blooming Sun
Summary: A tale of the Organization's time spent at Castle Oblivion, filled with disputing, romance, and a piece for each character. WARNING: Sarcasm Overdose [T for Language and some suggestive themes]
1. She was coming onto me!

Yeah yeah I don't own KH (because I wouldn't be here writing about it, I'd be off pysching out).

This series is about each Organization 13 member in their time at Castle Oblivion (and perhaps outside as well). I'm planning on the series only having 14 parts (one opening bit, and then one piece for each member). But who knows, I may like it so much I'll have to keep going. BTW, if you go through wikipedia and type in Organization 13 in the search, there's some very helpful stuff, like the background on all of their names. :) I may use references from that from time to time. Mwahaha. Enjoy mis amigas.

* * *

"Hey baby," a black cloaked figure said, tossing back his hood to reveal slightly spiked blonde hair. He dropped down on the couch quickly and placed his head in the lap of another Organization 13 member, a girl with blonde, atennea-like bangs. "Miss me?"

Larxene rolled her eyes and looked in a different direction, pushing Demyx's head out of her lap. With a yelp, he tumbled to the floor. Mocking laughter could be heard, coming from Axel, the spiky red haired master of flames. Scorching the foot of Demyx's cloak, Axel walked past the tangled up Nobody to plop down on the opposite end of the couch. Larxene glanced over at Axel. He grinned at her, raising his eyebrows as he did. She simply looked away again.

"You!" Demyx exclaimed, staggering to his feet, pointing at Axel. "You set my cloak on fire! You messed up my move, she was totally coming onto me!"

"Larxene," Axel said calmly. She turned her head to look at him again, her face an expression of disamusement. "Do you find Demyx...sexually attractive at all?"

Number 12, the Savage Nymph, snorted and looked away again.

"See that Demyx? I'm sad to inform you, but she's really not interested."

"But, but I...!"

"She's never been into you that way, and probably never will," Xigbar said, entering the library too, whirling one of his gun arrow rifles boredly.

Following him, Zexion said in his barely audible, but chilling voice, "And you can't fight worth a shit either."

"Hey!" Demyx said, whirling on the other members. "I can too fight! I can!" Chuckles arised. "Well, what about you Zexion? I don't remember _you _fighting at all!"

Zexion shook his head, almost seeming to mock the other with this simple gesture. "Who needs to do the actual fighting when you can just manipulate others into doing it for you? Right up here..." Zexion retiliated, tapping his head with a finger. The Cloaked Schemer tugged on a strand of his own, long silver hair. "Right up here is where the magic happens. Although," Zexion said, continuing to walk past the Melodious Nocturne, tapping the blonde's forehead, "there's plenty of room up there for you to work with."

It took a slight moment for the insult to register. "Aah!" the musician shrieked, stamping his foot once, then storming out of the room. Xigbar shrugged, searching the walls of the library with absolute boredom, spinning the gun arrow faster and faster as his intrest rapidly dissinergrated. Zexion wandered over to a chess set, the board and pieces made of smoked and clear glass. He began to start a game with himself, fully interested in it. It only took a few moments for Xigbar to exit the room and Zexion to pull up a chair, fascinated in his own game.

"So," Axel said, clearing his throat immeadiately after, tapping his fingers on the edge of the couch. When he got no reponse from either of the other two. He continued to speak, filling up the empty white library of Castle Oblivion with his teasing, mischevious voice. "The other day, Roxas and I were taking turns deciding who was more feminine, Vexen, or Marluxia? I think we finally decided on Marluxia, because he's got that whole pink sycthe and flower thing. I mean, did you check out his hair? It's gotta be--"

With a start, Larxene flipped her body around, swinging her legs onto the couch so her feet rested in Axel's lap and she propped her chin on her right hand which was resting on the arm rest slightly behind her. "Is that _really_ what you feel like talking about, Axel? _Marluxia's orientation?"_

Briefly stunned, Axel watched her with his eyebrows raised. "Actually, that's not _really_ what I want to talk about."

"Oh really Axel? What _do_ you want to talk about?"

"Well..."

"Come on 'Flurry of Dancing Flames'. Tell me, tell me what's on your mind."

"Right now?"

"Yes Axel! For the love of the Kingdom, tell me what's on your mind _right now_!"

Axel feigned thought, acting out the process of sorting thoughts with his hands. Larxene crossed her arms, twisting her mouth into a pout well-known in the castle. "Well...let's see..." Axel said, weighing out two different choices.

"Spit it out," Larxene commanded, her voice dripping with venom.

"Well, right now," he said, "I'm thinking that you're cute when you're angry."

For once, the wielder of knives and thunder could say nothing, and could only stare openmouthed at the other Nobody. He grinned at her, the blue teardrop tatoos on his face stretching upwards, for he was pleased with the reaction he had created.

"You know Zex," Axel said offhandedly, "you really should start paying attention to other things besides your own mind. It's going to get you killed one day."

The only reply he received was an annoyed wave of a hand.


	2. I The Superior

Yeah yeah I don't own KH (because I wouldn't be here writing about it, I'd be off pysching out).

Alright, so the Organization's names go like this: they're anagrams of the original names with an x added. Examples: Zexion is Ienzo with an x. Roxas is Sora with an x. An anagram is when you rearrange the letters of a word to make a new combination. I found this information through Now Wiki doesn't have the original names of all themembers, so I've had to make my own versions of their names. :) Feel free to check out my other stories too while you're waiting for me to update. One of them was a really bad X-Men thing (wrote itlike a year ortwo ago actually, I'm thinking of redoing it). The other is a realistic (as inthe game realisitic) oneof what happens in KHright after Sora, Kairi, and Riku return to the Islands. Enjoy mis amigas.

_It seems I have some extra time here at my uncle's house sitting on the floor, so I'm going to try and get this bit done. However, back at my grandparent's house, I don't really have access to it. So I'll try when I can. :)_

* * *

**I. Ansem. Xehanort. Xemnas. The Superior. **

_I remember waking up in a state of unusual calm. For some reason, I could recall nothing of my life except that I had always woken in some sort of panic. Perhaps from my nightmares. It was always the same nightmare. Dreadful, really. The plotline of this chilling dream was that I was chasing someone, through a dark forest. Couldn't find my way right. So dark, so dark. But suddenly, the point of view would switch. Three times. The first time was obvious, I was myself. I, Xehanort. The second time the dream replayed, everything seemed to have a filmy layer over it. Like a mask of fog. The third time, everything was clear...but with a dark tint to it. In this view, I could see shapes darting between the trees, watching me. Hence, I woke from my nightmare in fear._

_But, the truth was, when my life really started to my memory, I had woken in calm. Blissful calm, unaware that anything else was going wrong. Seconds later though, I felt numbing pain, voices calling to me. I, once again, drifted into a state of unconciousness. Later...later I awoke in a castle. I suppose it really wasn't a castle, but to the fool I was, it might as well have been. The man who had saved me was named Ansem the Wise. He took me, as one of his own students. He seemed proud of me, as he instructed me with the others. He boasted to town villagers that I learned with an alarming rate. I soon met the others. Even, Ienzo, Braig, Dilan and Elaeus I'm not sure you could call us...friends. But there was some sort of bond, one to strengthen as time would pass. Ansem the Wise became interested in the matters of the heart. He needed to expirement on someone. So, I agreed. Sometimes I wonder...would I have been...happier if I had not agreed? But I needed to know, needed to know who I was, hoping with power that these expirements would help me regain my memory. The others tested on me as well, hoping to assist in regaining my memories. But he knew, Ansem the Wise knew he should not meddle with the affairs of the heart. He stopped. But oh, we continued. We had to know. Pursue knowledge, it is the key. So we did, we continued the expirements in secret. _

_We discovered a certain type of creature, "Heartless". The story is long and I do not have the time to recount it all except...except that I had found a door within Radiant Garden. **I**, I had found it. It was amazing. A source of pulsing, beautiful energy. It...drew me in. I could not move away. It...called me. That night, there was a meteor shower. I believe it broke down the walls between the worlds. I created a machine, a wonderful, flawless machine to spawn the Heartless. From atraveler, I learned of the Keyblade and its master. To further my expirements, I sent a young girl, a Princess of Heart, to the land of the Keyblade master, believing that they are, in some way, connected. I cast away my body, like a fool. Part of me went on as Ansem, toying with themind ofa boy, a friend of the Keyblade master. I, I took this shell. This awful shell that once felt thing. But I will feel them again. No one understands this pain...ha, and I can not even "feel" pain. But my soul...that fool never studied the soul. I believe it rests inside the body, while the heart goes out as a Heartless. But the soul...the soul stays with a Nobody. And souls. Yes, I believe souls can feel things. I believe I can feel things. No matter what I may lead the others to believe...oh...I know I can have feelings. I have...pride. Hope. Pain. They are only three that I can recognize right now, but I am working. Working to feel more. To feel. To feel something else besides this pain laced with poisonous hope. Why...why...I must know. I had to know. The need to know led me into this trap. Therefore, the only way out of this deep hole, is to climb out with the satisfaction of knowing. So I will. I will know. I must. And if I don't know, if I don't regain a heart, if I am this shell forever...then at least, I may have knowledge for others. Someone will find out the rest, they will succeed where I have failed. But someday, they will know. And I, somewhere, will feel that knowledge being gained. And this pain will be at rest. Oh...but I must know. I must._

* * *

He heard the almost silent noise of the dark warphole to his side. He didn't bother turning to look at the boy. He knew it would be him. Roxas approached, his hood turned up. Xemnas watched the dark water, its practically nonexistent waves lapping against the beach. He was different, Xemnas knew. The boy was different from the rest of them. He didn't have his original memories, _just like me, at the Garden._ He brushed away the thought. But at least he knew the important things. The boy, Roxas, he didn't know anything. Not like anyone was going to tell him his story. Not like anyone knew. 

"Would it matter if I go," Roxas said to the quiet. It wasn't a question, they both knew. All the same, Xemnas didn't answer. "I have to, you know. I have to go. I have to know." Xemnas turned his head to look sharply at the still, cloaked figure. Was it possible? Was it possible for someone to have this urgency to know, just like him? Was it possible for someone to need to know, even though it was for something wholly different? Or maybe, maybe it was not so different. A need to know for discover, perhaps. Knowledge.

"Then you must go," Xemnas said after awhile. "Our plans need to continue.You are not needed for them. I have my own business to do." Startled, the boy looked at him and quickly tossed his hood down, surprise etched across his face. Xemnas flipped his own hood down and glared at the boy, some energy suddenly flowing within him. Anger, annoyance that this boy, this mere boy could possibly think that he had the same kind of importance as he. The same need. The same want. "The others have only just arrived at theCastle. You could have gone with them. Axel would've protected you from the teasing of the others. But you chose not to. We will meet here again, I promise you. Before you...leave. Go off. Think. I am busy," Xemnas added a moment or two later, and from there he flipped his hood back and resigned to watching the dark waves again. The boy left, but he took no notice of him.

He watched the current, for a brief moment, his mind was blissfully unaware, a feeling he had forgotten.

_In, out. In, out._


	3. It's sexier coming from your lips

Yeah yeah I don't own KH (because I wouldn't be here writing about it, I'd be off pysching out).

_Hallooooooooo everybody!_

_I'm really sorry for being gone so long, but I had a really great vacation, so maybe that compensates a little (hehe...or not). Anyway, I was half way across the world!...More like a third of the way across but who's counting...anyway. I'm going to start writing as soon as possible. I'd like to specially thank all of you for reading, especially those of you who reviewed (those reviews kept me fueled, thanks you guys). I got some very nice messages (yay!). So now, I will try my best to write something of interest. Thanks again, hope you all had an awesome summer break!_

I think this is how this story is going to be set up: it's going to alternate between general stories of the castle and the individual stories of the Organization members. You asked for moreLarxel, so here's a bit more...Enjoy!

* * *

Lexaeus was huffing and puffing his way up the stairs as he ran up from the gym in the lower levels of the Castle. When he reached the main floor, he quickly found himself face-to-face with Marluxia. The Silent Hero sneered at the lower level Organization member. "You're in my way," he stated crudely, his lip curling in disgust. 

Marluxia returned to the glare. "I will move as soon as you move your large frame out of the stairway." Even though the Graceful Assasin was in charge of Castle Oblivion, the higher level Organization members certainly did not approve of it, or enjoy being ordered about by number 11. The two were at a stalemate, neither willing to move out of the other's way. "Why do you spend all that time in the gym?" Marluxia asked, even though he was sure he already knew the answer.

Lexaeus face muscles twitched. "I don't know," he answered.

"Oh really?" Marluxia teased. "You don't know?"

"No, I do!" the other Nobody protested instantly. "I don't have to answer...or talk to you."

"No, you just don't know," Marluxia taunted.

"No uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"No uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"HEY!"

The two stopped shouting for a moment to look around for the third party that had so rudely interrupted their arguing. Both of them stilled as they realized it was Xaldin, the third upmost Organization member. Marluxia angled his head, seeing a cloaked figure following the other Nobody closely. But since the hood was up, he couldn't tell who it was.

"Hullo Xaldin, Larxene," Lexaeus said, his loud voice seemingly pounding through the halls. Xaldin raised one hand quickly to his ear, as if disturbed by the noise.

"What makes you think that's Larxene?" Marluxia hissed to the muscular Nobody. "There are 13 of us, it could easily be Vexen, or Saix!"

"Well Larxene walks differently. She has a different shape too," Lexaeus answered in his normal monotone, as if it was obvious and that Marluxia was a complete moron (this was usually a common topic choice for yelling among the members of the Organization).

"Why thank you," Larxene said sweetly, sauntering over to the others, flipping her hood down. "I'll take that as a compliment, whether it was one or not."

Xaldin pointed his fingers accusingly at the two males. "You two need to keep it down in here, you're disturbing the rest of us. Lexaeus."

"Yes?"

"Move away from the stairs. Marluxia, move out of his way."

Reluctantly, he side stepped one way as Marluxia moved the other. "Oh look," Xaldin said, as if he were talking to two small children. "Wasn't that easy." Xaldin continued moving through the large hall of the main floor, towards the opposite side where there was a kitchen. Lexaeus jogged up the main flight of stairs, his arms swinging uselessly at his side.Marluxiaand Larxene were left staring at each other. Larxene crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the Graceful Assasin.

"Oh shut up," Marluxia snapped, heading down the stairs towards the basement levels. Larxene smirked to herself and turned around to start heading up the stairs as well, only to find _herself_ face to face with another Organization member. She shrieked in surprise, and the other member chuckled in amusement.

"Axel!" she yelled, crossing her arms as her mouth formed into its signature pout. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

The redhead shrugged. "I heard a lot of yelling and it seemed like things were going to get crazy. I thought maybe I'd come and watch, point and laugh, that sort of thing."

"Ooh, so that's it!" Larxene said, her head bobbing slightly as she mocked him. "Maybe we'll just have to have a rumble sometime!" She charged past him, towards the great stairway. She heard the ripple of cloaks as Axel quickly turned to hurry after her.

"Well maybe we could just get something to eat togetherinstead," Axel suggested. Larxene shot the weilder of a fire a strange look.

"We eat together all the time. What's your point?" she said.

"Well instead of waiting till dinner," he said, panting slightly to keep up with Larxene as she started to quickly jog her way up the stairs. "We could get a snack...or something." Larxene abruptly stopped on one of the stairs, causing the surprised Axel to trip and tumble down the stairs. He hit the white polished floor with a thump. He didn't move.

Larxene crossed her arms and stomped her foot down in annoyance. "Come on Axel, that act's old!"

The cloaked body stayed still.

She looked around the hall to see if there was anybody else to prove that the guy was faking it. The hall was empty except for them. "Axel!" she yelled in annoyance, her arms uncrossing in frustration. "I know you're just joking!"

Predictably, he didn't move, his face turned away and pressed against the cold floor.

Starting to lose confidence in her theory, Larxene said more quitely, in a normal voice (which echoed all the same), "Axel?" When he didn't answer, she rushed down the stairs and kneeled down by his body, turning him over. "Axel, Axel come on wake up," she said, shaking him slightly. His eyes stayed shut. As pure panic started to flood her body, she pressed a hand against his face. "Axel? Come on, please," she said softly. Her hand strayed to the tear drop tatoos on his face, which two fingers traced slowly before moving to push the strands of hair out of Axel's face. His usually spiky hair had been flattened by his fall, and through an act of care, she sent a slight shock of eletric current through the red hair, spiking it up again.

"Axel..." she murmered before repeating it loudly again. His body slowly shifted. Her heart raced. "Axel!" He made a groaning noise and he rolled over, into her lap, pressing his head against her stomach. "Ohmigosh, are you okay?" He didn't answer, and she held his head in her lap, looking at him worriedly. Suddenly, she saw his hands move and felt herself being tickled. She shrieked and immeadiately moved away, but Axel was quicker. He pounced on the queen of lightning, tickling her along her back and her shoulders.

"Stop it!" she screamed while trying her best not to laugh and failing miserably at it. She started smacking number 8 of the Organization, which only made him laugh harder. When he finally stopped tickling her, Larxene launched into a series of criticisms. "How dare you, Axel! What were you thinking! I thought you were dead! Do you know who friggin' worried I was? I swear, I'm going to--" But she was cut off as Axel stood up, scooped Larxene up in his arms and slung her over his shoulder.

She pounded on his back. "Axel! Stop laughing! Right now!"

"Why?" he asked, his face seemingly stretched into what would be a permanent grin. "I find this situation incredibly funny."

"But it's not!" Larxene wailed. "Come on! Put me down!"

"Awh, you don't like it?"

"I...!"

"Ah-haha! You do like it!"

"But wait! I! I didn't even say anything!"

"Oh my dearest love, you didn't need to say anything at all, I know how you feel."

"Axellllllllll! Please, come on! Put me down!" She slapped his back again, this time sending a spark rippling down his spine.

"Ooh, firey, I like that in a girl."

"Axel!"

"I really like the way you say my name, it sounds much sexier coming from your lips," he said, walking over towards the stairs.

She pouted, and even though Axel couldn't see, he could tell she was. He laughed again, and Larxene could feel his body shaking as he did so. "Axel, if you don't put me down right this instant, I will personally--" But once again, he interrupted her, but this time, he plopped her down on the stairs. She looked up at him in surprise and wonder as he sat down next to her.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Axel asked, "Were you truly worried about me?"

Larxene groaned and stood up, starting to head back upstairs. "Wait!" Axel shouted, stumbling over his cloak as he tried to stand up. She kept walking. "Don't you want to get something to eat?" he called out over his shoulder as he still tried to get his cloak out from underneath his feet so he could stand up. She still continued to walk. Frustrated with his finally cleared cloak, he crossed his arms on his knees and hid his face in his arms.

A few moments later, he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see Larxene standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"What...?" he said, confused. "I thought you were going upstairs."

"Yeah, well, I'm hungry."

Axel grinned. "So you want to get somethin' to eat with me?"

Gesturing with her hands, she said in her sarcastic tone, "Why _else_ would I have come back?"

Standing up and stepping down the one stair separating them to the main floor, he replied, "To admire my good looks?" Larxene rolled her eyes and started walking towards the kitchen. He hurried after her so they were walking side by side towards the kitchen in silence.

"Hey Larxene?"

Not glancing at him, she responded, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for doing my hair."

She stopped in her walk to look at him, so he paused too. "Your hair looks good," and as she turned to walk past him she added, "You should let me doit more often." Pleasantly surprised, he stood there without moving.

"Yo fire boy, come on before Xaldin eats everything."

Grinning, he turned to start walking again. "Coming dearest!"

* * *


	4. II The Freeshooter

Yeah yeah I don't own KH (because I wouldn't be here writing about it, I'd be off pysching out).

_I try to make all my stories as realistic (or, "game" realistic) as possible, so part of this is things that have actually been mentioned in the game, and other parts that I've had to make up, for lack of information. Then again...I don't mind using my imagination. ;) Enjoy my friends..._

* * *

**II. Braig. Xigbar. The Freeshooter.**

_When my brother told me that I was in for an intense rumble, I didn't think he actually meant it. My brother wasn't the brightest of sorts. Some think that I'm not particularly clever either. How do they think that I became number 2 in this Organization if I was an idiot who just sat around on my bum all day? But that's not the point, right? Right. So my brother. Not to be rude...but he really wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, if you know what I mean. He was often making up things so he could sound smarter than he really was...an "overactive imagination", I think, is what my mother called it. She always favored him over me. But I showed her. When **I** was the one to be picked for the professor's aides, you shoulda seen her face. ... But right. The story. My brother told me I was in for a shock. Shock. My brother rarely shocked me; he was never clever enough to come up with anything even remotely surprising._

_My brother's name is Antonio. Tony, for short. I may be giving you the wrong idea, that I dislike my brother, or that he was a moron. He was...a smart kid. Just...didn't know how to work things out. When he told stories, it was...captivating. Ya know, you couldn't look away, and you could almost see it coming true before your eyes. Sometimes he'd do math problems in seconds, problems that took me hours. But then, his mind would stop working. Just like that. One moment he'd be the genius, and the next, just a bumbling fool. A kind one at that. He was pure of heart, as well. Much as I try to convince you that I was the right one to be Ansem the Wise's apprentice, I have ta say, I tried to get Ansem to consider Tony instead of me. I even asked, begged almost, for him to take Tony and expirement with him, because he was so pure. I hoped that perhaps, whatever condition was ailing Tony's mind, could be healed using the purity of his thoughts and feelings. But the professor...he didn't encourage it, and instead, I agreed. Tony didn't mind though. He laughed and clapped me on the back, then showed me the batch of cookies he had made. My mother...well. Let's not talk about my mother, aiight?_

_So Tony said I was going to be in for the biggest fight of my life. This was long before the professor even started **looking** for apprentices. Like I said, I didn't believe Tony, 'cause...well...I didn't. But when he took me back to the plot of land behind the Screaming Dragon (our fav'rite pub, ya know? 'course, I never let Tony drink). Now Tony never really knew good ol' dad (died in a shipping accident; he was a big buff guy, moved crates and stuff...more brawn than brains, no offense to him either), and he had certainly never met my other brother, Bik. Bik could've been anything. He was stronger than dad and smarter than mom, and he was my hero. Until he left, that is._

_Sometimes I wondered, why he left. Was it because of me? I was almost sure it was. But then, I heard Mom...and Dad talking. One night. I had suspected, but now I knew. It was Dad, I was sure. Bik and Dad bickered and argued about everything. Really, literally, everything. The girls Bik dated, the waves Bik surfed, the jobs Dad took, the choices Dad made for the family. I 'spose it was a fight about one of Bik's girls. It usually was. Or maybe because Bik had recently announced that he wanted to travel, rather than attend a university like Mom and Dad had planned. Besides. If Bik had married the girl he had been dating then (Taelia, a spunky brunette who was too outspoken for Mom, or Dad's, like), and if he had traveled instead of getting a real education, then that meant **Bik** would have been the big disappointment, not me. Tony wasn't even born then. So after Bik left, I had a year or so of actually being their big hope._

_I had tried to reach him once or twice, but my attempts were fruitless. I traced him to a few different ports before he seemingly vanished off the face of the world. I assumed he had changed his name. Bik was the kind of guy who would do that. Most likely, he went by a different alias on every new ship he joined, every different port he landed on. Then again, for all I knew, for the past few years he might not even be sailing._

_But when I turned around the corner of the Dragon, I knew who it was. His face had changed, his features sharpened, a scar etched in the center of his right eyebrow made him look just a bit more dangerous. But his eyes werethe same. I knew they wouldn't change. At first a spiteful green, but once you knew him better, you could see the kinder flecks of brown. But even so...his eyes never looked kindly upon me, even though I tagged him everywhere._

_So that was the big, intense fight. Me and Bik. 'Course, Tony didn't know who Bik was, and didn't bother to ask how we knew each other. Too sweet o' a kid to ask somethin' like that. There wasn't anybody else there, like you'd expect. None of Bik's cronies or druken bastards wandering out from the Screaming Dragon. It was getting dark by the minute, and we just kept going at it. All the anger that had been pent up inside of me, 10 years of frustration, it all went out on Bik. My right eye went on with Bik found on bottle on the ground. The scar came across when he pulled a pocket knife. Hours later, I guess it was that much, I woke up on the a cot. A man, Ansem the Wise, was looking at me. Didn't know who he was then, o' course. He patted my head, muttered some crap like "A few more years, and you'll be good". I thought he was talkin about my health. I panicked. But no need. Tony was there. Said I was gonna be fine. I asked what happened to Bik. Tony said that he and the guys from the bar had left him unconcious outside. He wasn't there when they checked back after bringing me inside. I didn't mind._

_You can see the remains of that fight, here and here. You can see what's left of Tony too. He liked looking at the stars. He wanted to explore space. So now, I can control space. Bend it to my will. I think...I think I'd rather have Tony._

* * *

Xigbar was sitting in the Exploration Room. It was on the fourth level of the castle. It was a great, domed room. The ceiling was painted a dark, dark blue, so dark it might as well have been black. Small, unidentifiable stones had been placed throughout the domed ceiling, meant to represent the night sky. The stones let down shafts of light that gave the room a speckled apperance when the main lights were off. He only had one light on now, illuminating the desk space he was using.

Booksthat he had gathered from the shelves that surronded two sides of the room were scattered on his large table. The table was curved in a semi-circle shape, allowing him to have a 180 degree working space. Maps that he pulled from their cylanders were strewn on one half of the table. Pens littered the empty spaces any between. Xigbar squinted with his one eye, his left to be percise, and studied the current map that held his attention.

The maps and the books were all of geographical studies and creatures that inhabited the different worlds and lands. He had asked Marluxia once, who had filled the room with its resources. The other Nobody did not have an answer for him. But Xigbar didn't mind. He spent most of his time here anyway, he didn't need to know it's history.

The current map was labeled with a dark green script: _The Land of Dragons_. He made a scoffing, half laughing, sound as he traced the word "Dragon", reminded briefly of an old encounter he had had. His other hand gently traced the scar slashed across his face, absentmindedly. He turned his chair to flip through the pages of a large scarlet book by his side. It was a guide to the creatures of that land. Another book, a thin black book, was also close at hand. Now that one...that one had been a "borrowed gift" from Ansem the Wise. He had taken that one for his own. He heard the great doors swing open behind him. He whirled about. Luxord was standing in the doorway.

"Oh...it's you," Xigbar said softly, turning away and started tracing a path on the map. He heard the heavy thunking of Luxord's boots as he approached the table. His hand moved forward and gently picked up the black book. He fingered it slowly before opening it up.

"_Morphing of the Heartless_?" he read from the front page. "What could you possibly be using this for?" he asked, placing it gently back in its place. Xigbar didn't answer, but Luxord didn't expect one. His eyes scanned over what was in front of Xigbar. A piece of paper that was had been sketched upon with a pencil, a creature resembling a Heartless. Then, his eyes looked at the map and the red book of creatures. "Ah," he said with knowledge. "Clever, Xigbar...clever."

Xigbar stopped and put down the red pencil he held in his hand. He blinked a few times. Luxord rarely bestowed compliments on anyone, much less anything that even suggested smarts higher than his own. "A worthy comment, Luxord," he replied, staying seated. Luxord shifted through some other papers on the desk, finding many notes and scribbles about a certain star in the sky, and a book that was about space exploration.

"Xibar," Luxord said slowly, "why do you torture yourself with this?" He held up the space exploration book. "You know plenty about space. You don't need to be reminded of...him any more." Luxord was one of the few members of the Organization who even knew anything about what had happened, so many years ago. Apparently, he had once played a game with Jenkins, a friend of Xibgar's who had worked at the Screaming Dragon. Stories get passed on. Especially through bars and card games.

"I don't need you to tell me that," Xigbar said, pushing back the chair and standing up. Luxord watched Number II with wary but unafraid eyes. The Freeshooter walked over to the wall that faced that the outside of the castle. It was a large,consuming window, one that held the entire wall in its possession. A telescope was already trained on one of the stars in the sky. Xigbar knelt down to look through it, and he spoke just loud enough for his friend to hear.

"Because I told him I'd take him there some day."

"Where, Xigbar?" Luxord asked, not having moved from his position at the desk. The book hung limply from his hand.

"To see the dragons."


	5. All the lonely spots

Yeah yeah I don't own KH (because I wouldn't be here writing about it, I'd be off pysching out)...but I wouldn't mind owning Axel...;)

_Yay, such nice reviews, thank you everybody. :) Special thanks to EliasDaemonWing for the very welcome review on one of the more serious chapters. Enjoy the next part everybody! By the way, quite a bit longer, just for you my friends._

_I know this is DEFINATELY a Larxel fic, but I felt bad for beating up Demyx for the past few parts, so there's slight hinting of Lar x Dem.:) Flame if you wish, but I don't know, I always liked Demy. Don't worry, the next part like this will most definately be a bit more Larxene x Axel...maybe it'll be Axel in the kitchen and Larxene'll heat things up.;)_

* * *

Five members were present in the classy lounge, completete with a pool table and a bar well stockedwith non alcoholic drinks(much to Luxord's dismasy),of Castle Oblivion. Two of them were playing chess, two were watching the game, and the fifth was bugging the shit out of them. Not on purpose of course. The two playing chess were Luxord and Zexion, the two watching were Axel and Larxene, and the fifth...well. One can guess at who that was. ... No? Well. You'll find out in a few moments, won't you. 

"Bloody hell, Zex! You've been staring at the board for 10 minutes! You can't think of anything to do in that vast amount of time?" Luxord cried out, slamming his hand on the circular glass table that supproted the chess board. This caused the pieces to bounce about a quarter of an inch off the board and into the air.

Axel nudged Larxene gently, who looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. Under his breath, just low enough for the Gambler of Fate not to hear him, Axel murmered, "I thought thatreal mennever lost their cool." Larxene rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the fact that the a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, for Luxord would state that the gentlemen, like him, never showed massive displays of emotion in public places. So much for that theory.

Zexion did not reply to Luxord as he sat up even straighter ont he white leather bar stool. The glass table was about four and a half feet above the ground and the barstools high enough to be of useful height. Luxord was hunched over the table, looking annoyed. Zexion's hand slowly slid out, and the three of them (Luxord, Axel, and Larxene) leaned forward in anticipation.

"Hey! Is Zexy gonna make a move?" a voice exclaimed, and a flurry of movement seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They had thought that he had finally left. Demxy had stood up behind the Cloaked Schemer in a moment. Zexion's body stilled and he shot Demyx a look.

"I told you not to call me that," he hissed through clenced teeth. This threw Demyx off...for a moment.

"Oh come on, Zexion," he said in an exasperated otone. "Don't you want someone to cheer for you?" As am example of his Sitar from where it lay propped against the bar counter. "See? Watch watch!"he said excitedly, bending his head down. The four watched as he kept making movements as if to stary, but faltering at the last moment. After a full moment, he looked up, despair etched across his face. "I had it yesterday..." he mumbled. Luxord rolled his eyes an dlooked back to the chessboard. Zexion watched him carefully, the expression on his face hard to read. Axel walked around the side of the table and patted the musician on the shoulder.

"Don't worry 'bout it Demyx, you'll come up with a new one later," Axel comforted, but Demyx only hung his head lower.

"Awh!" Larxene said. "Don't be sad, Demy! Cheer up! I'm sure you can remember it, I'd love to hear it."

Demyx's mood brightened slightly. "Well...I 'spose I could just make up right now."

"Yes. Do that," Zexion answered. The others looked at him, surprised. He pretended to give no notice.

Demyx grinned. "Okay," he said, strumming a few chors. The notes reverberated throughout the room. Randomly, he started singing,

_Zexion, Zexion  
Ask him a quest-ion  
No matter what you ask  
he'll tell ya to take out the trash!_

Axel and Larxene were the first to respond. Axel laughed, managing to gasp out a "Good job!" between chuckles. Larxene giggled and nodded her head, showing that she agreed with Axel. Demyx grinned and pulled the sitar strap up and off over his head. He shrugged. He was pleased that his foolish song had brought joy to the others (assuming that Xemnas was wrong about feelings, which we all know he was).

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever bloody heard," Luxord barked out, still looking at the board. Demyx shrugged again and propped the sitar up against the wall again.

"I thought it was nice," Zexion stated in his usual, chilling tone. He turned back to study the game board. It was the closest anyone had ever gotten to a "thank you" from him. Axel walked back to join Larxene on the other side of the table where they were standing together. Demyx watched Zexion's face carefully. He thought he saw the edges of Zexion's mouth muscles twitch upwrds. A smile? No, Demyx thought, impossible, Zexion didn't smile.

A few minutes later, Zexion reached out towards the board again. The three onlookers crowded in, Larxene and Axel's arms pressing closer together, their faces almost touching as they watched. Demyx squirmed his way in between them, his head squeezing through to watch. "Go Zex!" Demyx hissed. Axel elbowed the master of water, causing him to let out a very audible "Ow!" Demyx was sure he saw it then, that hint of a smile.

Zexion, without further delay, picked up a knight, the clear glass horse shapd piece, and placed it down in a different spot to make his move. Luxord threw his arms up in the air. "Finally!" the gambler called out, and moved his hand to pick up his next piece. Larxene and Axel watched Luxord. Demyx looked from the knight, to Luxord, to Zexion. He saw the ghost of the smile, still lingering.

"Wait!" Demyx protested. Axel and Larxene turned to look at the musician at the same time. Squashed together as the three of them were, they toppled to the floor at the sudden action amid a series of shrieks and yells. Demyx bounded back up. "What you fail to realize," Demyx exclaimed, "is that you've just lost!"

"What?" Luxord answered in a grunt. Zexion smiled.

"Checkmate," the Cloaked Schemer said softly. Luxord stared dumbly at the chessboard, trying to figure out how any one had outsmarted him. And how, even more importantly, _Demyx_ had seen Zexion's ingenius move.

Axel pulled himself to his feeet, immeadiately offering a gloved hand out to Larxene. Not thinking, Larxene placed her hand in his. His fingers wrapped around hers, tugging the girl upwards to her feet. When she stood up, she noticed the heat radiating from Axel's hand. She wondered if it was just his natural body heat...or was he purposefully inflicting something over her? Her unspoken question was answered after Axel smiled at her. Not the normal, quirky smirk/grin, but a real smile. A nice smile. She smiled back, feeling foolishly giddy and uncontrol. Her hand, still held by Axel's, was growing pleasantly warmer. All of this took no more than a minute or so. When Luxord let out an aggravated shout, Larxene almost jumped. She shot Axel a look, a look that she hoped was covering up any of the thoughts that had just been streaming through her mind like wildfire (literally). To try to cover up for the moment that had passed between them, she sent an angry shock through Axel's hand and let go, striding towards the door.

As she reached the door, someone on the other side flung it open, whacking Larxene in the face. Axel leaped forward, but was blocked off as Zexion and Demyx started moving towards the door. Lexaeus pounded through the door. When he saw who he had hit, he quickly stepped forward.

"Larxene! Oh, I'm sorry. Really sorry. I didn't know you were standing there," he said thickly.

"Shit! You moron! If you broke my nose, I swear!" she threatened in a shrill scream, pushing him away fiercly, giving him a special gift at the same time.

"Ow!" yelped Lexaeus, clutching his shoulder.

"You'll get over it," Luxord said as he passed Lexaeus out the door.

"Wait," Lexaeus said between grunts of pain. "Marluxia says there's a meeting in the library."

"I'll tell Larxene," Luxord responded, his hand on the door before heading out of the lounge. Wincing, Lexaeus followed him. Demyx and Zexion were next.

Axel, eager to follow to check if Larxene was alright, quickly followed. But as he took a step towars the door, he stared at his hand. He was thinking about the gentle spark that had started in his palm and coursed its way through his body. It had seemed to reach out and touch all of his lonely spots, filling him in a brief sense of completeness. He smiled.

* * *

When Axel reached the library, only a few members were there. Marluxia stood looking at a book of some sorts. Luxord, Larxene, Zexion, and Demyx, of course, had reached the library shortly before him. He immeadiately approached Larxene, who was sitting between Luxord and Demyx on a white sofa. She was reading her favorite book, _Marquis de Sade_, a book about the famous sadist writer. Axel grinned. Her feet were propped up on the glass coffee table in front of the couch. He nudged her foot gently. She looked up, a look of innocent surprise on her face. At first, he felt surprised, but realized it wasn't surprise, just a warm feeling. It was a look that changed her face completely. "Are you alright?" he mouthed. Larxene smiled softly, moutching back "Yeah, thanks". He knew that since the biting look wasn't in her face, that she was in that mood after you've been interrupted from reading. Reading so deeply that everything else just fades away. He didn't have that mood often, but when he did, he liked the...person he was. 

He sat down on the armrest of a chair that Zexion was sitting in. The other memebers that were staying at Castle Oblivion slowly filtered in as well. Vexen and Xaldin slowly shuffled in, one after the other. Xigbarcame in later, looking slightly distraught, a pen tucked behind his ear. Lexaeus followed him in. Saix, Roxas, and Xemnas were not staying at the Castle, for reasons that no one knew except the Superior.

Marluxia slammed his book shut, causing all of them to snap to attention, including Larxene, who looked extremely pissed at being disturbed from her reading. She glared at Marluxia, who didn't even look at her. He paced back and forth slowly in front of the room, the others watching him carefully. This continued for a few aggravating minutes.

"Well?" Xaldin said. Even though he spoke in his normal tone, his voice seemed so great that it seemingly thundered through the room. This was a common effect. "Spit it out!"

Marluxia paused in his dramatic walking, glaring at Xaldin. "Fine," he spat. "I'll cut to the chase."

"Please do," Zexion muttered under his breath. Axel, who was the only one close enough to hear him, stiffled a laugh. Zexion grinned at Axel's response as Marluxia whirled about to glare at the two. He pointed his scythe at them.

"What are you laughing at?"

"The fact that you're threatning us with a garden tool..." Axel muttered, but he wasn't as quite. A few others heard him besides Zexion. Larxene smiled and Demyx tittered quietly.

"What was that?" Marluxia asked again, his voice raising an octave. Xigbar, who apparantly had been interrupted in some important research, stood up sharply from the chair he sat in, indicating his frustration. "Fine." Marluxia withdrew his scythe within his cloak again. "There's no one cooking duty tonight."

The group groaned loudly. Zexion was the first to answer. "We're not your marionettes. You're the leader of this castle, as you tell us every day, so you might as well supply anything we need," he said. "Although. Technically we're not supposed to feel hunger."

"But we do," Marluxia snapped back. "So somebody better volunteer. What about you Lexeaus?" The group groaned again. The last time Lexeaus had been supplied to kitchen duty, everything tasted of soap.

"Fine, who then?"

The room was quiet, as everyone glanced at each other, praying that somebody would volunteer so Marluxia wouldn't be forced to pick somebody. As if on cue, the other members started whispering among each other. Marluxia rolled his eyes and turned around to the bookshelf, softly knocking his head repeatedly on the wood. Demyx, sitting to the right of Larxene, nudged the girl carefully. Her arms were crossed. She looked over at him.

"Are you hungry?" he muttered.

She nodded. "Are you?" she asked, but she barely got the words out before Demyx jumped to his feet. "Marluxia," the blonde aquatic said. The Graceful Assasin turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'll take cooking duty tonight."

There were some slight cheers as Marluxia, Vexen, Xigbar, and Xaldin quickly exited the room. Axel patted Demyx on the shoulder. "Good job," he said. "I'll see you later, right?" Demyx nodded. Luxord passed as well, nodding gratitude to the boy. Zexion flowed past, pressing something into his hand. Larxene and Demyx were left in the room.

"What's that?" Larxene said curiously, standing on her tip toes to lean over Demyx's shoulder and look at what it was. It was the knight from the chess game in the lounge downstairs. He looked at it, tilting his hand so it rolled back and forth in his palm. "Cool," Larxene said simply. She walked past to leave the library, her hand grazing Demyx's arm and she called out as she left, "Thank you Demy!"

* * *

Zexion and Larxene were sitting in the great hall on the steps, both trying to complete the same suduko math puzzle quicker than the other. Larxene was losing. She bit her lip, muttering "select" four letter words underneath her breath. Zexion looked up suddenly, his eyes trained on the door leading to the kitchen and the dining hall. Larxene, noticing that his pencil had stopped whipping across the pages, she looked up and followed his gaze to the door before looking back at him. 

"What is it?" she asked. He looked away from the door to look at her.

"I smell."

"Well, yeah, I know that. You smell everything," Larxene replied, looking down to try and get a head start on the puzzle.

"No, no," Zexion said, his face turned towards the door again. He reached out absentmindedly and stopped Larxene's pencil from writing, so she was forced to pay attention again. "I smell..." His mouth slowly moved into a smile again. "Cookies."

She had been watching his small mouth, but she whipped her head around in the direction of the kitchen again. "Cookies?" she repeated.

"Mhmm." Still smiling, Zexion bent his head down to work on his puzzle again. Larxene still looked away, towards the door across the hall.

"I'll be back," she said, folding up her book and standing up.

"Okay," Zexion said softly, "I'll wait till you get back." He turned the page over and started working on another puzzle. She slowly walked across the hall, and pushed open the door. The hallway was short and only consisted of a supply closet (mops and sponges, she had somehow always managed to get out of cleaning the castle). She gently pushed open the door of the kitchen.

* * *

Demyx was sitting on a chair with his back to the door of the kitchen. Almost half a dozen timers were set up on the counter next to him as he took track of everything he was making. In the oven at the moment were cookies. He was waiting for them to finish so he could put them aside to cool and start cooking the rest of dinner. He was bent over his sitar as he strummed gently. He muttered, annoyed with his inability to come up with the lyrics to the tune he was humming. He decided to play a song by a band called Icon. 

_I'll dispel all the liars  
quench all the fires  
and leave you caged up  
inside your world  
You don't need another reason to weaken me  
I'm already broken  
But I just want to see your face  
and taste your kiss  
and be your lover_

_I can't breath without you  
I can'tbe without you  
I won't sleep without you by my side  
I will wait forever  
till the twelfth of never  
to see you near me_

One of the timers rang, and Demyx, startled out of his musical haze, looked at the timer with a quizzical look on his face. Suddenly, he leapt to his feet, stumbling as the sitar banged into his knees. He quickly pulled it over his head and opened up the oven, slipping a rag around his hand so he wouldn't burn himself.

* * *

Larxene smiled from her point of view as she peered around the edge of the kitchen door. The song had started something in her...but she couldn't tell if it was the annoying friend she had never really looked at, or if it was the intense lyrics. She thought it was extremely amusing to see Demyx pulling a batch of cookies out of the oven. But as she watched him, she saw him shift through the stainless steel cabinents until he found sprinkles, she hadn't even known that the Castle had any sprinkles. For some reason, Larxene didn't think it was so strange that Demyx knew his way easily around the kitchen. Sort of...endearing.

* * *

Demyx sprinkled the cookies over with the fun, multi colored sweets. Lyrics popped into his head as he hummed the melody he had created, lyrics for his song. 

_The chills that you  
send down my spine  
are the one thing of you  
that I can call mine_

_The looks that you  
so willingly bestow  
are meant to be cold  
that I know_

_But when you direct  
them at me  
I find myself wanting  
to give you a hug, Larxene_

Realizing that he had been singing, he didn't mind so much, just smiling to himself. Her name he had bit back, kept behind his lips. He placed the rag down and the bottle of sprinkles and turned around.

He was glad he hadn't said her name.

* * *

"Larxene," he said, stunned. 

"Wonderful song,Demy," Larxene said, entering the kitchen and hopping on the counter. Demyx watched her open mouthed. "Close your mouth, it makes you look like a fish," she said, and he quickly shut it, grinning.

"Which song were you talking about?" he asked.

"Both of them, but especially the second one. Make that one up yourself?" The musician nodded. "Pretty impressive for a guy that makes everybody think he's a total idiot."

Demyx had expected that one and he shrugged with another smile. "That's one of the few things I can do well. I just make stupid jokes because I'm not clever enough to come up with anything wittier," he responded, turning around and pulling a napkin from a metal holder.

"Why do you do it?" he heard her ask behind him. Glad that he didn't have to look at her, he answered,

"Do what?"

"You know. Make people laugh," she prodded.

He paused.

* * *

She watched him, his hands still as it hovered over the batch of cookies on the rack. One hand fell limply to his side. Larxene suddenly felt embaressed, as if she shouldn't have asked, that she shouldn't be watching this tender moment as he thought deeply. She looked away, and found herself look at the Sitar. She thought of how she always found it interesting. She always wished she could create some sort of music...instead of just frying people. Maybe she'd ask sometime, to learn.

* * *

"I..." Demyx started, looking at the cheerful cookies. "Laughter makes you feel good. Fillls up the emptiness." He turned around two cookies in his hand, wrapped in napkins. He walked over to the counter, hopping up beside Larxene. She watched him. "Cookie?" he offered, the playful smile dancing aroud his mouth again. She laughed. 

"What kind are they?"

"Chocolate chip."

"Mmm, my favorite."

* * *


	6. III The Whirlwind Lancer

Yeah yeah I don't own KH (because I wouldn't be here writing about it, I'd be off pysching out).

_Xaldin's was hard to do because there's not so much about him, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. :)_

* * *

**III. Dilan. Xaldin. The Whirlwind Lancer.**

_When I was a child, I used to play with sharp objects. My father would get angry at me. What happened next was never a pleasant moment for me, no matter the punishment. Even though he was trying to make me see that it was dangerous, it soon became that it was just his rage sparking and rapidly building up. And then, he would take it out on me. As I got older, it was easy to see that I had inherited the blinding rage of my father. Sometimes, we would get in fights. More than often, we would wake up in random parts of the house, not remembering the battle at all. But it would always hang between us,a puddle of water in our path, a rock blocking the way. As time passed, these puddles, or rocks, would grow greater and greater. Before long, we never spoke, and we rarely interacted. Except for the fights. It was if we were both blaming each other for all that was wrong in our lives. My father: his troubles with my mother, and her eventual death; my own: the rage and the hardships of my life. Of course, I could easily blame my father for that. But he-me, not so much. It didn't matter. We still fought. At one point, it was unavoidable, I picked something up during a fight. I don't recall what it was. Something sharp. When I woke up after that fight, things were silent. He was no where._

_When the doorbell rang, I assumed it was him. That he had woken up first and gone out for a drink, to make his slurred apologies easier to say. So I opened the door, and punched. It was the doctor. I had broken his nose. But the doctor was a kinder, older man. He said it was alright. He told me that my father had dragged himself into the street, and then...I didn't need to hear more, so I stopped him. Whether it was crushed by a car or bleeding to death, I didn't want to know. I left the house after that. We were living in Radiant Garden. Did you know that? Radiant Garden...it's hardly that any more. I hear rumors, sometimes. Just what the Dragoon Nobodies can tell me. That they're rebuilding it. But it's useless to talk of that now._

_I found myself living on the street. I didn't mind. I watched others. Saw what rage could do them. What it'd be like to manipulate that blind power to my own use. One of my more brilliant plans, really. _

_I was in a street fight with another urchin. I had a broken spear; the other a club. I was winning too, until that fool of a man stepped in. By then, I had stopped listening to my "elders", because they often offered useless advice. At least to me. The man took me to one of his rich, pansy friends. But this gentleman was different. He always dressed nicely, and his eyes watched me. I grew a bit afraid of those silver eyes. I would, will never admit that. Or the fact that I looked up to that man as a hero. By then, I had long ago forgotten my father, and it was if this man filled up the role that I had never seen. He taught me how to fight with lances. More and more, until he gave me a brief look at what magic could do. A fellow had taught him that once, the gentleman said, a wizard. I had laughed. Wizards weren't possibly real, I knew. But what the gentleman had done. Now **that** was something to be learned. But the gentleman could not teach me. He could not pass on the magical ability. I was fine with that. At the moment, I could fight with three lances at a time, impressive, really. Four on a good day. At this point, I was a man._

_This was, also, when the gentleman betrayed me. He took me aside one day, and told me that he was done with the sword fighting, the lances. He was going to retire. And he wanted to take me with him, to live in that high life, to never have to work with lances ever again. This made me angry. I'll never quite know why. Something happened then, a fit of blind rage. I was out on the street again. Back where I started. I didn't read newspapers, for fear that I would learn the fate of the gentleman. I grew my hair out longer, hiding my face in case anybody recognized me. They would have anyway. I have broad shoulders. But no one spoke to me. In fact, they seemed to avoid me._

_A few weeks later, I woke up in my usual alleyway. But the man stood there. No, not the gentleman, the first man. Who had robbed me of my fight with the urchin. He was older now, that I could tell. He brought me to his home, and I spoke nothing to him. He cleaned me up, and before long, I could look in the mirror and see the man I had never been. The one I had dreamed of. I was one of his first test subjects, first apprentices. I could weild the lances to my bidding. He gave me thegift of wind, to whirl about and attack at my will.But I had to be careful. The man instructed the others (when he thought I couldn't hear), to watch what they said around me. My blind rage was dormant. For now. The knowledge of this rage gave me the ability to understand other's obvious feelings, to manipulate them into anger and to do my bidding. I will use that skill, even now. And then, I will forget. I will move on._

Xaldin walked in the garden, only two of his lances with him. He had them behind him, both of his hands clasping them together. His head was down as he looked at the white flowers. The garden was tucked behind the castle, walled in from the rest of the storming land. Marluxia, he had sway over flowers, so the walls were _decorated_ with roses and he insisted on keeping the garden. Xaldin didn't particularly like any of the flowers. Except. Perhaps the roses. The scent reminded him of something. Perhaps a fragrance his mother had liked. Or, perhaps, it was nothing.

He stopped at a bush in the corner of the garden. The rare shafts of light poured from the stormy clouds above, and one such stream filtered through the clouds to dance among the leaves of the bush. A rose bud grew, twisted and shut in the center of the bush. He reached out to touch its silky texture. It seemed almost to...wilt at his touch. He pulled back immediately, and replaced his hand on the lances behind him. Xaldin looked at it carefully. Strange that all the flowers were white. Then again. Perhaps not so strange. He waited, watching the flower.

He heard something behind him, and he turned around. There was no one else, only the odd breeze whispering throughout the bushes. It was sort of a lonely noise. Using his gift, h epushed the breeze to continue; it at least created noise in the silent garden. He couldn't tell...if this feeling inside was disappointment, or just...acceptance. He turned back to the bush. Xaldin, confused, could only look at the bush hopelessly at the bush. He had felt, he had known that there had been someone there. Everyone at the Castle, even among the Organization, had someone they trusted, or at least were friendly with. One hand from behind his back, still clutching a lance, went up to lean against the wall, and he pressed his face against that cloaked arm, his other hand still clutching a lance behind his back.

He always seemed to be...alone. He buried his face farther in the folds of his cloak, pushing his hand harder against the white stone wall. He heard another noise behind him. This time, it sounded one more like a suave swish of the wind. But he knew that sound. He pulled his face away from the wall, and turned to look.

It was a Nobody.But not a higher up Nobody, just a Nobody. A Dancer Nobody. One of Demyx's. In the way of the Nobody, it's whole body seemed to be flowing , to be...whispering, almost. Even as it stood still. It was one of the more...feminine looking Nobodies. It's pale, creamy orange cap was tilted, as usual, blocking any sort of eyes it might have, and a seemingly stitched line was all that showed of a mouth. But the line would part slightly, letting out breaths that, for Nobodies, flowed into a language.

_Checking on you._

Xaldin shook his head. He didn't know how this one had got in, but they weren't usually allowed in the castle. _How did you get in here?_ he answered. Even though no one else conversed with their controlled Nobodies, Xaldin knew that even though he was always...alone, he could always speak to these..."people". They were just like him, only their souls hadn't been strong enough to form them into something greater, like he and the rest of the Organization members.

_Good at getting things. Getting places._

Xaldin smiled...a little, anyway. He wondered who this Nobody used to be. Wondered if it remembered at all. Never hurts to ask. _You have memories of before?_

He was sure that he had seen it, the stitched line moving into a smile, for a moment. He was almost sure. Though, if the higher ups could "feel nothing", then did the same apply to the Nobodies? No one seemed to research them any farther. Perhaps he would.

_Dance. I danced._

He figured that this one, a she presumably, had danced in places of...questionable morality. It was almost as if this had leaked from him and the Dancer Nobody had caught wind of this.

_Misunderstand. _The Nobody swirled gently through the air, in a way that reminded him of the ballroom dances that he, as an urchin, had seen through the windows of the large homes in Radiant Garden. Ah. A noble lady, perhaps. _Dance._

_How?_

Simple questions were easy for all the Nobodies to understand. How...how did you change? And before...well...before the losing of the heart.

The Dancer's head swayed from side to side. Xaldin couldn't tell if this was a lack of remembrance, or a lack of wanting to tell. _How?_ the Dancer responded. Memories surged through his mind, ones that he had locked away in a box that was never supposed to be opened. And this breaking of the dam let in a new flow, from ones before that. The fencing academy. The streets. And...something was clouding his vision, another episode that he would later wish he could forget. Unlike all of his other memories, he could not put away the times when the rage would take him, mixing with a feeling that he was being whipped by severe winds. When he stopped...he saw one lance lying in a bush, and the other clutched tightly in his fist. The Dancer Nobody was gone.

As normal thinking returned to his mind, he realized he could feel. At least...sadness. Did he...push the Dancer from all existence? Or had it run away as he started flinging his lances? He sighed. Perhaps he could ask Demyx...or not. He turned back to the bush in the corner. The lone rose bud stood out clearly from the otherwise bare bush.

_You and me_, he whispered in the Nobodies language, as though there was someone else to hear. _We're alone. Destined, eh? Perhaps it is time for us...not to be alone. I cannot ... be...forever. Some day. Some one will defeat me. And perhaps, I should have someone with me. For a change._ He effortlessly swung the lance forward, cleanly slicing off the bud at the stem. It fell into his hand, and it bloomed there. He held it up carefully in the light, turning it over in his hand. Perhaps...if he hadn't hurt the Dancer, then he could...well...perhaps after dinner.

* * *


	7. Surprises, surprises

I don't own KH, but yeah. :) Heeeheee...I feel so pathetic. I wrote this but I'm still squealing as I reread this. Ha...I'm such a romantic XD

* * *

Vexen bent over examination desk, a pair of thick goggles clouding his face. Using a scalpel, he poked the smooth, rubbery grey texture. The Dusk Nobody easily slipped its body, to the side. Vexen, annoyed, bared his teeth and moved his mouth silently in the Nobody's language. The Dusk stilled, and it let Vexen prod its arm. Vexen turned aside and etched notes in his records with a pen. When he turned back to the table, the Dusk was gone. He stamped his foot in annoyance and tossed his pen angrily across the room, letting it skitter across the smooth white floor.

Bored, he watched the pen roll. It stopped at the bottom of a Nobody. Eagerly, he looked up to see if he had found the Dusk again. But it was a different sort of Nobody. A Dancer. He shook his head in disgust, his lip curling, and turned back to the table. He found himself looking at the Dancer again, who had curved swiftly and stopped in front of him. Its body twisted and moved slowly.

_You're not supposed to be here,_ Vexen said sternly in the tongue of the Nobodies. He brushed some of the golden hair out of his face, and turned to go retrieve the pen. Behind him, he could feel the answer of the Dancer.

_The other. Here._

_Yes yes,_ Vexen replied, annoyed, returning to his lab tables with the pen in hand. _That one was for experiment. You are not to tell any of the others. _

_They see it._

_They might. What do you want?_ Vexen turned aside, entering something in his large computer database, typing. He slipped a pale card into the server. Perhaps he could make cards of his findings. That would certainly be helpful. He typed in a few commands, already starting to pay no mind to the Dancer.

_Looking._

_For what?_ He answered absentmindedly, clicking a few icons on his screen.

It was then that the door of his seventh floor basement research lab was thrust open, banging on the walls, shaking the room. Demyx barged in first, taking the room in with his eyes in wonder. Few were allowed in Vexen's laboratory. Then again, Vexen hadn't exactly invited the musician in.

Annoyed, Vexen turned to yell at them and found himself not only looking at Demyx, but at Xaldin as well. He paused, holding the corrupted card of data in his hand. Discreetly, he slipped into the folds of his cloak. "What are you doing here?" Vexen questioned immediately.

Demyx ignored him. He gestured to the Dancer that hovered in the center of the room. "I told you I could find her," Demyx said to Organization Member II. Vexen looked back and forth between the Dancer and Xaldin.

"They're for experimental uses only!" Vexen exclaimed, before realizing his approach was wrong. "I want to know more, and it's…vital to my research that this not is told to Marluxia." Demyx nodded enthusiastically.

"Don't worry 'bout it Vex," Demyx answered. "We saw a Dusk go out in the garden on our way down from the main floor. Was it with you?"

Vexen sighed and nodded. The Dusk would escape into the dark nothingness surrounding the Castle, and eventually, it would find its way back to the World That Never Was. That experiment was useless. He turned away back to his notebook and scribbled in a few more sentences. When he turned back again, he found the other members and the Dancer still there, staring at each other.

Fully frustrated now, he stamped his foot and pounded his fists on the table. "Get out! I'm working!" _You!_ Vexen hissed. The Organization members looked at him, shocked that he was now speaking and addressing the Dancer as well. _You will stay here so I can research you. I will be working, you understand._ The Dancer, its cap still tilted over anything resembling eyes, vanished as it swiftly flowed out into the hallway. The three stood there, surprised and shocked.

Xaldin was the first to speak. "I'll get it," he hastily volunteered, and darted into the hallway to chase after the Dancer Nobody.

Vexen, annoyed, crossed his arms and tapped his foot while waiting for the other member to return. Demyx watched Vexen curiously. "Why don't you get back to work?" the musician asked.

Vexen shot him a look. "I'm waiting for Xaldin to return with the Dancer," he said simply.

Demyx grinned and started exiting the lab, closing the door behind him. Halfway through the door, he turned back and said, "Xaldin's not coming back any time soon." He winked at Vexen, and shut the door. Vexen, his mouth opened in surprise, heard the footsteps going up the stairs to the rest of the Castle, receding…receding…until it was quiet once more. Vexen stood in the same spot for ten minutes. Xaldin was in good physical shape, and he could have easily overtaken the Dancer and brought it back. He crossed his arms and thought carefully about what Demyx had said…

When it dawned on him, a strange pink tinted his face, a feeling he had rarely felt, especially when he had been whole. He quickly turned away, gathered up his notebooks and logging out of the computer. He hurried up the stairs, trying not to think of what Xaldin and any actions he might be doing at the moment.

* * *

Demyx, yawning, wandered into the kitchen. Although cooking dinner was for all the Organization at one time, the rest of the meals were supplied through your own means. It was around 11 in the morning, and he was really quite hungry. He pushed the door open and was surprised to find Axel there.

The redhead was sitting in a chair in the corner of the kitchen. He was slouching with his legs far out in front of him. His head was bent over a book. He looked up to see who had entered the room, a shocked and worried expression on his face. When Axel saw who it was, relief spread across his face and he grinned.

"Hey Demyx," Axel greeted.

Demyx returned the smile and responded, "Hi Axel. Whatcha reading?"

Something passed over Axel's face, but he replaced it with his usual cockiness._(Heehee…sorry…)_ "A cookbook," he said firmly. Before he could see the expression on his friend's face, he glanced down again to flip through the pages of the book.

Demyx, his mouth a perfect "o", stared at Axel for a few minutes before managing to get out, "A…_cookbook?_" He was wondering if his ears had gone bad through the pressure of headphones.

Axel bobbed his head up and down repeatedly, his confidence gone as he awaited the flurry of questions. "A **cookbook!**" Demyx repeated, his voice raising. Axel leaped to his feet and thrust a gloved hand over Demyx's mouth.

"Shhh," Axel hissed. Demyx waved his arms about, his eyes still wide with shock. When he was sure that his friend would keep his voice down, Axel removed his hand.

"A cookbook?" Demyx whispered harshly. "A cookbook?"

"Yes," Axel snapped. "A cookbook." He dangled the white-black checkered book in front of the musician. "Got it memorized?" Demyx nodded. Axel sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. He walked over to the counter and leaned on it with his elbows, tossing the book on the marbled counter.

Demyx walked over. "What, you got cooking duty tonight?" Demyx taunted. Axel nodded. Demyx smiled knowingly. "You got roped into it through Marluxia?" Axel looked up from where he had been studying his hands. He quickly looked back down. "You didn't!" Demyx said, shocked. Axel shot him another look. His voice quickly lowered as Demyx continued, "You _volunteered_? For _cooking duty_? Why?"

Axel turned his head away and muttered something incomprehensible.

"What?" Demyx asked for clarification.

He got the same response.

"Come on, Axel, you gotta speak up."

This time, Demyx caught a few words: "You cooked…she…" It was easy enough to figure out, even for somebody (or Nobody) like Demyx. There was only one "she" in the Castle, and nothing could push Axel to _volunteer_ for something like cooking. But maybe, _somebody_ could.

"No way," Demyx said in awe. Axel nodded his head vigorously. Demyx crossed his arms and leaned back against the white refrigerator. He watched Axel clench his hands together and lean his head down so far that Demyx could no longer see his face. He thought carefully. About her, about him. About Axel. About Axel and her. About him and her. About Axel and her again. He nodded his head in an affirmative as he made his choice.

"She likes stew," Demyx volunteered. Axel shifted his body slightly, trying not to show extreme interest in the matter. "'Cept she'll never say that she does. Prob'ly not 'refined' enough for her. But she likes it. Potatoes, too. You could even try a steak sort of thing, if you're up for it."

Axel looked up now, a look of poorly masked gratitude on his face. He stood up from the counter and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Thanks Demyx," Axel said. He paused. "For everything." The redhead then quickly scooped up the cookbook in his hand and disappeared out of the kitchen, most likely to his room. Demyx, shocked, looked out after him. He hadn't thought that Axel was that good of a guesser.

* * *

Larxene yawned and slowly pulled herself out of bed. She had slept in late, staying up to the early hours trying to think of a plan. She ran a hand through her blonde hair, twisting her antennae bangs into their proper shape. She slowly walked over to her chair, where her usual black cloak hung. She would never tell anybody that she took it off. She pulled it on, zipping and tugging on the drawstrings. She walked over to her door and peeked out, up and down the hallway.

Castle Oblivion had thirteen floors above, and twelve below. The Castle was filled with recreational rooms and bedrooms as well. More than enough for the Organization. Larxene had chosen one on the third floor, not wanting to walk too far for the library, which was also on floor three (not like she had to walk, she could have flowed through the darkness as they usually did, but sometimes, she preferred walking).

Flipping the hood up on her cloak, she walked slowly down the hallway, enjoying its quiet. She let her gloved hand trace a partially bloomed rose on the wall. It was etched in the marble. She heard noises from farther down the hall. There were spare bedrooms, she knew, down here. But no one else resided on the third floor as she did.

Slowly and quietly, Larxene wandered down the hallway, curiosity gaining the better of her. She paused in front of a door, hearing the noises again, but they were much quieter now. The door, she could tell, was unlocked. Gently, she placed her hand on the door and pushed it slightly open.

She quickly pulled the door shut, as quietly as she could. She ran down the hallway, trying her best to contain excited giggles. In her shame yet extremely amused joy, she forgot all about transporting and simply hurried, her boots slapping the floor loudly. It was not often that she let others on that she enjoyed foolish, harlequin romances, but she did all the same. It was as if she had seen one in action, and she could not help but squeal and giggle.

With her hood down and her eyes shut as she laughed, she did not see as she rammed into another cloaked figure. The impact caused her hood to flow back, and her arms were raised in front of her. Surprised, she looked up to see who the taller, muscular male was. An equally surprised Axel was looking down at her.

The ecstasy quickly coming back, Larxene smiled up at him. "Hi Axel," she said, her voice threatening to burst into uncontrolled laughter, or even worse, squeals.

* * *

Axel looked down at Larxene, seeing the innocent smile blooming across her face. Was she happy to see him? No, he answered his own question, she couldn't possibly. She was obviously giddy about something else. But as usual, he was hoping…that maybe…

"Hi Larxene," he answered. He couldn't help it. He was smiling too.

* * *

Larxene watched the smile spread, stretching his face, the tear drop tattoos not looking so sad any more. He looked pleased about something. She had seen that look before, where he was all excited about an idea, but he would never tell anybody. Sometimes, the look would go on for days, and he would only be amusing himself. It hit her then, that their bodies were pressed close together ever since Larxene had turned the corner and run into Axel. Thinking of this, Larxene decided she was in no hurry to move away.

"Heehee…I mean," she stifled the giggle. "I…what are you? Hehe…"

* * *

He felt her bury her head into his chest as she tried to quieter her crazy amusement. Something welled up inside of him as he looked at her, could feel her close. Her body, shaking as the giggles dared to escape, transferred from her body to his; he could feel the gentle vibration. A spark somehow flooded his body, but it was a clear, crisp one. He liked it. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he couldn't. What would she think? But he couldn't just stand there as she rubbed her face against his chest, he had to do…something…

"What's so funny?" he asked. He instantly regretted the words. They sounded foolish. He thought he stuttered too.

* * *

Larxene couldn't believe it as she tried to gasp out the words, that laughter came out instead. Already she had done something she never would have done, leaning her face in like this, but it was so funny…so incredibly funny…it dawned on her that they were still on the third floor. Xaldin and his…mysterious partner might've heard them. Gasping for breath, she threaded her fingers with his and pulled him down the hallway.

She found herself outside of a supply closet and pulled him in among the cleaning materials. The closet was small to begin with, and it seemed so much smaller with the two inside. She could hear Axel starting to question the action, but she "shh"ed him and whispered "Xaldin". Axel quickly closed his mouth as he leaned against the wall, Larxene forced to press up on him once more. They could hear footsteps somewhere down the hallway.

* * *

Axel was inwardly yelling at himself. They had been standing there, perfect. He could've done something, anything. And instead, he had let her laugh and drag into this stupid place. It smelled like soap. He hated that smell. Footsteps. Damn. And what about Xaldin? If Xaldin found them avoiding him, then it would be suspicious. What was Larxene doing?

Larxene. This calmed him down immediately. He wondered if he had something out loud. He didn't want her to move away, like she was trying to. He had to hold on to her. Soap really wasn't so bad, really it wasn't. She was pushing away, not wanting, obviously, to cause discomfort…or, Axel thought grudgingly, she didn't want to be touching him any more.

He could see her in the dim light that shone from underneath the crack in the door and the keyhole. She was slipping on something on the floor. It made a loud noise. She fell against him. It was nice. He liked it. He could smell her, a perfume that smelled of flowers, mint maybe…or even the rain. He couldn't…couldn't tell…she just smelled…good…so good…

The footsteps were louder, approaching the door faster. He couldn't think, at all. Nothing nothing…if only...only...

* * *

Larxene, likewise, heard the footsteps too. She knew it would be Xaldin, coming to investigate. Her foot slipped on…whatever it was again, sending another crashing noise. The footsteps quickened. She wrapped her arms around Axel's neck as she tried to stop slipping. Her face nuzzled in between his shoulder and neck. She could smell him. Like apples…and cinnamon. She didn't know he smelt like that. But it smelled good…she smiled into his neck. Really good…

He could feel her lips against his skin, but not in a kiss, he thought. He tried to tell himself that it was only because she was falling and had to hold on. But he wanted to hold her…he wanted her to…to want to hold him. He couldn't stop his arm. His hand held her lower back, pulling her closer.

It's only because I'm falling, Larxene thought, allowing him to pull her closer, her feet gently lifting off of the object, and instead placing her body fully against his. She could feel his other hand placing on his back, holding her up. But she wondered if he was thinking…thinking of…

The footsteps were right outside. Shit…A shadow passed against the light of the door. The footsteps paused, but then the shadow moved and the person, most likely Xaldin, kept moving. In relief, she gently put her foot out behind her. It hurt, knowing that he was only holding her so close out of kindness, so she wouldn't fall, so the other person wouldn't catch them like this…doing nothing, she reminded herself. Not like Axel would want to do anything with her in the first place.

Her foot kicked something. The item slammed into the wall, knocking over a bigger object, a broom. In alarm, she quickly moved back into Axel's arms, not wanting to get hit by the broom. Instead, it slammed into the floor. The footsteps raced back. She knew it was Xaldin, and Xaldin would know. Oh, Xaldin would know that she was the one who had seen him and run away.

She had to drive suspicion away. The footsteps were there, the shadow passing over the light coming from beneath the door again. His arms were holding her again. They felt so warm, so right…safe…she couldn't think. The door handle was twisting, it was going to open. She had to. And she didn't think she'd mind.

As the door swung open, Larxene lifted herself on her tip-toes and wrapped her lips around Axel's mouth.


	8. IV The Chilly Academic

_Yes yes I know we must have more Larxel fangirl scream and then passes out But I loathe to break the habit of my stories. Besides. This part is different then how they usually are, so maybe that will compensate. Or at least slightly. Hehe. XD Glad you liked the last part. Mwahahaha._

_..Sunny_

* * *

**IV. Even. Vexen. The Chilly Academic.**

_Journal Entry 34:_

_While Ansem the Wise persuades us to work with him as apprentices, as we agreed to be, I find myself more and more interested in the heart of Xehanort. He was here before I arrived as one of the apprentices, but I have heard his story many times. It is passed throughout town. Ansem the Wise found him, and Xehanort has no memory of his previous life. Ansem helped him regain his strength. Although we all seem to be clever and smart in our own ways, Xehanort seems to learn at a far greater rate then the rest of us do. Although I am a scholar by trade, I enjoy experimenting. Especially with things that I know so little about. Xehanort's heart is a case of this. Perhaps I can convince Ansem to let me do this personal study as he instructs the others._

_Journal Entry 38:_

_Referring to the proposal I thought of a week ago, the one in which I wished to study Xehanort's heart, it has been rejected by Ansem the Wise. He prefers I continue to advance my knowledge with the others. I think this is hindering to my ability, but I do not protest. I cannot lose this opportunity; it was a miracle I even got it in the first place. Although, perhaps, I recall when Ansem told me how he had chosen me from all the other students at the university simply because of my paper on ice. I must admit; that was one of my better reports._

_Journal Entry 45:_

_After lunch today, Ansem expanded on his reasons for not letting me study the matters of the heart further on my own. It would seem that the whole thing was weighing heavily on his mind the past couple of days. He tells me it is because of my personality. This came, no doubt, as a bit of a shock to me. My personality? My personality? As a scholar, it is vital that feelings do not get in the way of studies. I have lived my whole life this way, knowing that it is the best for my chosen path in life. But Ansem seems to think differently. A foolish notion. _

_Journal Entry 46:_

_Ansem approached me again after dinner. Perhaps meals clear his head for it seems that after these events he has the most will power to reveal more about his choices. Before I continue, let me first add that there are many things I do not know about Ansem the Wise. His origins are, at the best, shrouded in mystery. At least to my knowledge. And, if anyone would know about Ansem, it would be me. To return to the subject at hand. Ansem told me that my personality, is in fact, correct for the scholar. I felt a burst of pride, I am ashamed to admit, but also a spark of hope as I wondered whether he was rethinking his decisions to let me study the heart on my own. But, before my imagination could get too carried away, Ansem informed me that while the stoic behavior was good for normal studies, the matters of the heart were no simple task (in those words). He said, that for me to be able to study the heart, I must have compassion for its abilities. But, at least I will still get to study the heart…as a group._

_Journal Entry 72:_

_Because of the recent change in our study plans, I have had less and less time to record personal statements in my journal. However, the manuscripts containing my observations and research are growing thicker by the day. In an attempt to preserve the part of me that recalls those days before Ansem the Wise, I will now document as much as I can remember._

_Even Diso was born to Elaine and Bor Diso close to the castle of Hollow Bastion in Radiant Garden. Elaine and Bor Diso, as catalogued in the city's files, died in an accident shortly after the birth of their first and only son. I, Even, was taken as an infant to Fah Ri, the only living relative of my parents that could possibly support me. Even now, I can hardly think that Fah Ri was an actual relative. However…my father, before meeting my mother, had been known to be sociable and making allies in many different places during his mysterious world travels. Or, so I heard. Those around town liked to gossip, and it usually reached my ears. However. This academic has strayed from the original point of this entry. Fah Ri had, apparently, been one of my father's closest friends, but they had fallen out of contact in the few years before his my father's death. Fah Ri had come and found his place in Radiant Garden and spent much time with my parents before their death. He even lived with them for a short time. Fah Ri volunteered to take me in, and at the time, I suppose it was the easiest choice for the town to make. By then, Fah Ri had already been accepted as one of the Diso family members in any sense. Fah Ri was known only as "Fah Ri", no shortening of the name…if that was his real name. He was also a much-talked about subject in Radiant Garden, due to his unusual yet good looks and his brilliantly clever, yet stoic, behavior. _

_As a child, I was, for some reason, prone to falling ill with many diseases. This proved to be a skill as I got older; I was never scared about injury or sickness. Since I often spent hours of the day in bed with some disease or another, I grew more and more interested in reading and the studies. At this point, perhaps, it would seem that I was already of my now stoic personality. That is a mistake easily made. Fah Ri instructed me early on that my life would be much harder without my parents and the fact that people talked almost constantly about me. I could hardly become anything in particular, like a noble person, because of my parents' low social stature when they were alive. Fah Ri had, through many skilled investments, accumulated a large amount of money. But even so, my life choices were limited. Fah Ri told me to adopt this behavior, especially, he added, if I wanted to be a scholar. As a young boy, I foolishly thought that this would raise my standing in Fah Ri's eyes, or that my chances of being a scholar would suddenly soar. But, it seems as if the choice was meant to be. Fah Ri funded my schooling and I attended the largest university in Radiant Garden. I was in my second year when Ansem the Wise pulled me from my studies and brought me here, instead._

_Some may wonder whatever happened to Fah Ri. I was told by a professor one morning that Fah Ri had vanished from Radiant Garden without a trace. It was a mysterious case, indeed. All of his belongings still at the house, except for the clothes that he had been wearing that day. It would seem, by talking to the other apprentices that many of us have been left alone…in some way or another, not literally speaking perhaps. Maybe this makes our souls stronger. Our souls…perhaps I should ask Ansem if he would consider this in his studies. Probably not._

_This has included the brief history of my life. I must now return to my studies. _

_Journal Entry 89:_

_Things have changed drastically since the time when Ansem refused my personal studies of the heart. That time seems so trivial and foolish now. The heart, indeed, more detailed than I would have thought. As I etch this down I can hear noises. Noises that are not good, striking fear within me. Xehanort has gone too far this time…but…but in the pursuit of knowledge, some day, Ansem may forgive us. Then again. Perhaps not. I have saved a few of my journal entries; the rest have been consumed by a surprise fire in the labs of Ansem's castle. It's not safe here any more, I know. These journal entries are going to be stored in a box. A box in a special location. Perhaps some day, they will be of some use to someone. If you have found these entries, read them if you wish and return them and the box to the original location. I may have need of them yet. Please mark a symbol on the back of these pages. I must know if someone has read these or not. My studies are located in a similar box that is on the other side of the garden, beneath the statue of ----------------------. If these pages suffer water damage, please --y w-th a --- ------. Do not attempt to ------ ------. The studies are labeled and are far more important than these journal entries. If you read these, do not ------- the studies from their --------- location. The time has come for me to finish my entries and place these saved few in the designated box._

* * *

Smir pulled the thinning jacket around him carefully, walking through the garden near the castle of Hollow Bastion. It's hardly a garden any more, Smir scoffed to himself. Charred remains were all that were left of the plants. Some trees still grew, but the whole area seemed dark and wilted. He shrugged his shoulders gently against the bitter wind. He paused as he saw Hollow Bastion looming on the other side of the fence. He dug his hands deeper into his pockets, letting his thin, worn shoes kick the dirt gently.

With an inquisitive expression on his face, he took a few steps closer, looking at the large mansion. He had heard a lot of rumors about that place. 'Course, hadn't everybody? It was only a few months ago really, when somethin' strange happened there. He had heard that all of the castle's owner's apprentices had burned and died in there…but, then again, most of those kinds of rumors were a bit far fetched. It was pretty much empty now. Except sometimes…though he didn't tell anybody…he would feel cold breezes coming from the direction of the castle. Dark feelings. He shrugged. He knew the future of Radiant Garden…or what was left of it…couldn't be too good. In fact, everybody seemed to feel that. Many were already leaving on ships destined for other areas in the worlds, claiming Hollow Bastion and its surrounding city to be filled with darkness.

Smir grinned to himself. If anybody knew how to handle darkness, then it would be him. It was cold. He dug his hands deeper into his empty pockets, hoping for his fingers to brush against a forgotten coin. He sighed. He hadn't had a very good day today; people seemed to be keeping their munny closer than ever. Pickings weren't too good either. Soon as the rumors started, all the rich fancy pants fellows had high tailed it out of there. He yawned and stretched his arms out above his head. He kept walking along the edge of the fence.

He knew he should be getting back to the Screaming Dragon. Ox, the barman, said he might give Smir a job waiting tables. Now _that_, Smir thought, would be something he could definitely use. Besides. Maybe that girl Yuffie would be there. 'Cept he had overheard her talking to some of her pals. Like they were gonna leave or somethin'. That'd be too bad. Yuffie was a fellow…borrower like he was. He grinned at that. Funny, really.

_Thud._

Smir turned around rapidly, preparing himself to grab anything nearby that would be a weapon or if need be, to run as fast as he could. The park was empty. He looked around warily, not believing it was nothing. He crouched low to the ground, behind the dying bush and the old statue. He put his hands on the dirt below, so he could be flatter. Except…it wasn't dirt his hands touched.

He looked down. Smir stopped crouching as he let his knees, covered in raggedy, patched pants, hit the ground. He quickly brushed the dirt away with his hands. As a thief and a rogue, he knew that everything you did better be sweet and fast…or you were dead. Smir's eyes lit up as he saw that it was a metal plate of some sort. Whoever had covered it up had obviously done a horrible, quick, messy job. Well…except for embedding the metal plate stiffly into the ground. He paused for a moment.

Smir pulled out the pocketknife from his back pocket and starting cutting into the hard dirt. The thick blade didn't snap. He grinned. He could thank the drunken soldier behind the Dragon for this. It sliced through the dirt cleanly, and he could lift up the metal piece. He picked it up and glanced at it briefly. It could be handy in more ways than one. He laid it aside.

What was beneath was _much_ more interesting…

Smir lifted the first box out of the hole. It seemed to have been there longer; some sort of vine was growing along its edge. That is, before Smir snapped it. It was also covered with dirt. He brushed it off quickly. The box appeared to be made out of some dark, delicate looking wood. There was also some sort of insignia carved into the wood, but the dirt was lodged in it, making it impossible to discover. Smir shrugged. He looked for a keyhole of some sort to pry it open by, but there was nothing. It was just a wooden cube. He glanced around. His eyes rested on an icicle growing from the edge of the fence. He leaned backwards and broke it off. Holding the sharp object in his hand, he randomly plunged into the center of the shape on the top of the box. Surprisingly, it slid open.

Smir dropped to his feet quickly again, his hands diving easily into the box. He pulled the contents out and held them in his hand. They seemed to be papers of some sort. There was a large pile in his hand. He quickly rifled through them, glancing over for anything of value. Most were labeled at the top with something like: **DISO. EXAMINATION PAPERS.** There was also something scribbled underneath this. He couldn't quite make out what it was. But that was of no matter. The name at the top. Diso. Not only were they some studies of some sort, but he knew that the Diso boy had been with that old man at Hollow Bastion. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought again. He knew that if he went through the Screaming Dragon, he would surely find a customer. He stuffed the papers into the folds of his coat, for he had many useful hiding places there. He shoved the box back together again and placed it neatly in the crevice in the ground.

His hands then dove back into the pit, searching for anything else. And his hands grasped another box, this one of almost the same shape. In the dimming light, he could see that there was an insignia on the top of this box as well. Except…there was something about the inscription that…bothered him. He shook it away. He might be close to the biggest pickings of his life…He searched the black box for some sort of lock. He found it. A neat little keyhole.

Smir took the pocketknife out again and stuck it through the keyhole. He tried to lift the lid through the keyhole, but to no avail. With a shock, he realized that this box was metal. Surprised, he examined the box again. Unlike the metal plating covering the hole, the box felt warm. Like it was being heated from the inside. This thought bothered him, yet excited him at the same time. Whatever was in there was worth getting out. He tried hitting a rock against it, using a hopefully magical icicle again. Neither worked. He was about to give up his hand rested on the top of the box. There was another hole here, hidden by the insignia. Smir grinned.

He placed the knife into the lock and wiggled it gently, waiting for the click. It came. The lid of the box sprung open. Expertly, he shifted through the contents of the second box. More papers. He sighed. He was hoping for something a little more interesting. He flipped through the papers quickly. These were typed, strangely. All very neat…disturbingly so… He caught a glimpse of the words on the page: **Ansem Report 8**. His eyebrows rose. He checked the box over again. Definitely a much more recent addition to the hole than the first box. He stuffed the papers in his jacket as well. He knew someone, specifically, who would want these. Thinking of his future customer's words from before… "Scatter the pieces"…yes. He would want these. Very much so.

He replaced the metal plate to the hole. Obviously, now he could see, that someone had left these for safe keeping. And he didn't want to be there when they discovered that their still hidden boxes were empty. He stood up and glanced around the dying, frozen park. He smiled to himself. Maybe this find would impress the girl from the Dragon. He walked slowly, as if he had nothing to hide, around the edge of the park.

* * *

"These were all you could find?"

The Dusk nodded its head slowly, its body weaving through the air. Vexen slammed the small sheaf of papers on his examination table. He heard the Dusk whisper silently: _Have boxes of other hole._

Vexen waved the Nobody away. "I don't need the boxes, I need what's inside of … Boxes you say?" The Nobody's head nodded gently. "As in more than one box?" The Nobody nodded again. "Would you give them to me?" The Nobody, placed two boxes on the table. Vexen grinned as he saw the boxes. He turned away, to his computer.

"You can go home now," Vexen said absentmindedly, typing. It was a moment before he realized his words. He glanced over his shoulder at the Dusk. It stood there, still. Which was indeed a rare thing for a Nobody creature. He looked back to his computer, but did not type. He thought quickly. What he had meant was for the Dusk to return to the World That Never Was…but perhaps…

"Go home," Vexen stated firmly, looking at the computer screen. "But don't scare anybody. And when you're done…" But he had already heard the elegant swish. The Nobody was gone. Vexen waited a few minutes, thinking, before whirling and investigating the boxes once more. True to Dusk's words, both boxes had been emptied of its contents. A bite of regret stabbed the Chilly Academic, but he shook it away. All his studies…gone…but he didn't need them now, he thought with a bitter laugh. His hand hovered over the black metal box. He could feel the heat radiating from it. He grinned. The unknown thief hadn't even gotten the best part.


	9. Keep it in your pants

Hey hey, don't own it. I'm not sure I particularly like this part, it was alright, not meh best. :) Oh well. Hopefully the next part like this will be better. I've had sort of an off day. Anyway...yah :) Sorry it took so long...anywayssssssss enjoy it as much as possible. ;)

..Sunny

* * *

Nothing ever happened in slow motion for Axel, and it probably never would. Now wasn't any different. Simultaneously, he heard the door creak slightly as it began to open, he saw the shafts of light penetrating the supply closet, and he felt the girl's lips land on his. Always one for quick thinking, Axel tightened his grip around Larxene's hips, drew her closer, closed his eyes, and kissed her back.

Through is closed eyelids, he could feel the light hitting his hidden aquamarine eyes. The door was quickly shut. But this, he didn't notice as the kiss deepened. Their mouths opened, as if on cue, and a small moan escaped Axel's throat as he pulled her closer, if that was even possible. Her hands tightened around his neck. He heard her gasp as he moved his mouth from her lips to her neck, tracing the pale skin with his lips.

And then, she pushed away, slamming backwards into the other side of the closet. A can of something fell and in the dark, Axel could tell it had hit her when she shouted in annoyance. His thoughts were whirling and, alas, he could make no sense of them whatsoever. He knew what the kiss was for. But he wanted…well…he hoped, at least, that maybe she…if she would just think for a moment…

* * *

She put her arms up above her head as sponges cluttered down from the shelves above. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily, but keeping it quiet. She didn't want Axel to have the satisfaction of knowing the effect he had had on her. What was it, exactly? That effect? She couldn't believe her own actions had led to…well…_that_. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of the kiss. She had wanted it. And she had liked it.

But Larxene couldn't possibly let Axel know that. She thought…had the suspicion…maybe…well…slightly anyway, that Axel just might…hopefully have at least a _little_ crush on her…who was she kidding? He could no more want her that way then he could cook a pie. Suddenly, she felt arms reaching around her, pulling her out of the way of the torrent of falling cleaning products. A single thought passed through her mind: I made out with Axel in a closet with 409 and yellow rubber gloves.

She was thankful for the darkness that hid the fire streaming across her cheeks.

* * *

The door crashed open as Axel pulled her out. He dropped her on the floor before spinning around to thrust his body against the door, keeping the hurricane of cleaning supplies inside. The clattering noises stopped a few moments later, but he was loathe to even _think_ about opening the door open. But part of him yearned for the darkness of that closet. For now, he would have to see her in the light. Where he could see her distaste. Her regret. He kept his eyes closed and his cheek pressed against the cold door. A silent fantasy was for Larxene to stand up and kiss him.

But after a minute had passed, he knew it wasn't going to happen. He raised a hand to his eyes, the gloved fingers massaging his eyelids. What was he thinking? He couldn't tell…well….no. That was a lie. He knew what he was thinking about. But dirty thoughts weren't going to help the situation any more. In a moment of thinking, he was extremely grateful for the folds of the cloak that would hide…er…_embarrassing_ bulges…

He finally urged himself to pull his hand away and look at Larxene. She was on the floor, where he had dropped her (he cursed himself inwardly for doing so). Her knees were up, her hands out behind her, pushing her up into a sitting position. Her blonde antennas looked mussed and out of order, and her cheeks were rosy. Her eyes were downcast and clouded over, as if she were deep in thought.

Axel dreaded those thoughts. What could he possibly do? Say? She had stopped, pushed away. She didn't want it. He knew. But he had…lost control. He sighed as quietly as he could, rubbing his eyes again. What was he supposed to do? Pretend it had never happened? Act like he didn't care either?

* * *

"So," Axel said, not looking at Larxene, but rather down the long, empty white hallway.

"So," Larxene replied. Her voice was slightly breathless. She hoped he wouldn't notice. She was still trying to get thoughts sorted out. Curse Axel for screwing up her mind…

It was quiet. Axel shifted, moving his back against the door. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor a few feet from Larxene, his head against the white marble, his chin slightly upwards so he could only see part of her. She leaned forward, crossing her arms and putting them on her knees. She rested her chin on her crossed arms, looking at Axel.

They watched each other.

He was scared. He would never admit it…but he was. How could he possibly show her this side, the side he hid from the world? The sweet…wanting side…his jaw hardened. He would have to hide it from her, too. Unknowingly, Larxene was thinking the same thing.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked, trying to keep his voice hard. But it came out soft, quiet.

"I don't know," she responded after a moment. But Larxene knew that Axel knew she did. They were quiet, thinking nothing.

"I know why," Axel offered.

"Oh?" She prepared herself for something cocky.

"Cuz you couldn't resist my charms up close," he said with a smirk. She was right. She rolled her eyes. It was silent for a minute or so again. "Why'd you stop?" he asked.

Her biting green eyes staring into his, she answered, "Why'd you keep going?"

Axel tilted his head up farther, so he stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes. He heard the swishing of cloaks as Larxene stood up. He opened his eyes and moved his head to look at her. She whacked him on the side of the head.

"Keep it in your pants, Axel," Larxene suggested in her usual cold tone. She nudged him with her foot. "You're a good actor," she added as an afterthought. Stepping back from him and flipping up the hood of her cloak, her fingers stiffened, commanding the powers of darkness. In a moment, the swirling frenzy of blackness licked her body, pulling her deeper into the mysterious tunnel.

It took a moment for Axel to absorb it. And in that same moment, she was already withdrawing, her vision clouded by the dark tendrils. On an impulse, he lunged forward, trying to pull her back. A powerful, commanding force grabbed his hand, pulling him into the darkness. It was painful, edging into another's portal. He bit his lip, holding in a shout. But she was pulling away, already gone, and the portal wrapped around itself until it was gone.

Lying on his stomach, Axel let the cold marble floor kiss his pale cheeks. His eyelids fluttered. He felt…tired.

* * *

Larxene leaned against the hard door, pulling her hood cloak back down again. It bothered her when it was up. She brushed her hand through her hair. She glanced behind her before bending down to look through the keyhole of the door. She had reappeared inside the supply closet. She was, in fact, surprised that Axel had not sensed the darkness reforming inside the closet. She wanted to see him.

She watched as he pulled himself up, as he leaned against the rose covered walls. He seemed exhausted to her. He looked…sad, almost too. She bit her lip, squinting to see better through the small hole. He bent his head, looking down. She studied the curve of his neck. She remembered the smell…damn he smelled good…

She heard footsteps and tried to withhold a gasp. Axel had heard it too, and glanced behind him. She wondered who it was. It turned out to be Marluxia. She winced. They hated each other.

"Marluxia."

"Axel. What are you doing?"

"Standin' here."

"Oh."

"_Well?_"

"Well what?"

"Can I help you with something or are you just gonna stand there?"

"I can stand here if I want. You're standing here."

"Well I look good standing here. You just look gay."

"Hey! Watch your mouth Axel. I can report this to the higher ups."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Well. … No."

"Okay then."

"Axel?"

"Yessss Marluxia?"

"Go take a cold shower."

Larxene watched the Graceful Assassin pick his way in front of the supply closet and past Axel. She watched the redhead glare after him before returning to watch him. He looked angry until Marluxia turned a corner. Then, he sighed and rubbed his eyes with a gloved hand once more. She wanted to hold him then, keep him warm, make him feel better. Protect him. Axel turned to face the white wall. He kicked it. With a shout, he picked up his foot and held it while prancing around the hallway on one foot. Larxene, torn between a perfectly mockable situation and being concerned, smiled. Waving his hands around, he summoned a portal and vanished.

She heard something behind her. Straightening up, she immediately turned around. In the darkness, she heard a sigh. Then, a snap of someone's fingers. They didn't know she was there, she could tell. A small flame illuminated the closet in red tones.

"Larx," Axel said, shocked. He used the nickname that irritated her. He was fond of it though. Secretly, so was she. But she wouldn't tell him that either.

"Axel," Larxene replied, equally surprised. She reached around behind her struggling for the door handle.

"Allow me," Axel said, bowing to the girl. He looked up, still bent over. She saw a mixture of feelings, an expression she couldn't quite figure out. But they vanished a moment later. He winked. And suddenly, he warped back out from the closet.

Larxene was stunned. In a flurry of emotion, she kicked the door and pushed it open. She stomped down the hallway and up a flight of stairs, hoping that _someone, anyone_ would hear the heavy, angry thunking of her boots.

* * *

Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion sat in the exploration room with Xigbar. The older member kept muttering under his breath, sketching things and paying no attention at all to the others. Demyx was humming to himself, doodling on a piece of paper and inventing his own constellations and stories. He was very entertained. Zexion was quietly reading a book at the table with Demyx, occasionally nudging Larxene to show her a passage that he thought might interest her. She liked that. Not many of the members actually acted as if she might have an opinion or interest in anything. But Axel did. _No_, she scolded herself, _Zexion does. Yes. Zex is nice bout that._

"Hey Xiggy?" Demyx asked, swirling his pencil across his paper in an act of puzzled thought.

Xigbar grunted in answer.

"What are those things called?"

"Gonna have to be a bit more specific, Dem," Xigbar answered ducking down in his chair to search the drawers of his desk for some obscure item.

"The thingy with the pointy part and the swirly…bit…"

Not finding what he was looking for, Xigbar slammed the drawer shut and answered curtly, his voice growing louder with annoyance, "Don't understand a word you're sayin buddy."

Larxene watched this, her forehead resting against the palm of one of her hands. She sat next to Zexion, across from Demyx. Her eyes moved to Zexion. She watched him as he raised his eyes above the book and watched the musician. Sighing, Demyx dropped his head to the table and, predictably, let out a shout of surprise and pain. Larxene, torn between laughing and cooing him, let out a stifled snort and watched the water master with a pitying expression.

"I think you're talking about a compass," Zexion said quietly. Demyx immediately sat up with a pleased expression on his face. Then it drifted into one of confusion.

"But…that's not…what I'm talking about," the musician said, and he glumly swirled his pencil around on the paper again.

Zexion shook his head ever so slightly. "Not that kind."

"Behind you. Sixth set of drawers from the left. Bottom drawer," Xigbar grunted in answer to this. Demyx stood up, stumbled over his chair, and slowly started to count until he found the right set of shelves. He investigated, and, with a triumphant, gleeful look, he pulled out one of the sharp metal compasses.

"Thank you Xigbar…and Zexy," Demyx said, sort of skipping before flouncing down and sitting in the chair.

Larxene watched Zexion carefully. He just shook his head, his silky silver strands of hair swaying back and forth over his face. He started reading as Demyx started eagerly to measure out distances. After another few moments of silence, Larxene contributed, "You have pretty hair, Zex."

With a stolid expression on his face, Zexion continued to read his book and answered in his usual, dry tone, "Thank you Larxene. Is this a matter you've been thinking about a lot…" He turned a page. "Or is this just a statement of the moment?"

She twirled one of her antennae bangs. It popped back into place. "I dunno. Just never thought about it before."

Zexion didn't respond and simply turned another page.

"She's right, Zexy," Demyx said. Zexion was silent. "You do have pretty hair." Zexion raised his eyes over the edge of the book.

"This is certainly the day for strange and obscure comments, although I can't say that they annoy me," the thinker said, before returning to his book. Demyx hummed. Larxene stared at the ceiling that sparkled with stones.

"Who's on cooking duty tonight?" Larxene asked, her hood swinging behind her head as she leaned her head over the back end of her chair. She heard the quiet sketching of pencils stop. No one answered for a minute. Blood rushing to her head, she sat up and looked around.

"Zex?"

"I'm not sure. It's not me."

"Oh…" Larxene turned in her chair and rested her arm on the back of the pearly white chair. "Xig? You know?"

"Naw," Xigbar said with a sniff, and he tossed the pencil in his hand on the table and ran a hand through his hair. He rubbed his eyes with a gloved hand. Puzzled, Larxene's mouth twisted into a thoughtful pout. She heard a cough, hiding laughter. She turned her head around.

"You _again_ Demy? That's nice of you," she said. Demyx quickly shook his head. Slyly, he looked up from his map of imaginary places to meet her light blue eyes.

"Your eyes changed colors," he said. Surprised, her hand flew to her eyes, as if to shield them from his prying glance.

"What do you mean?" she said, her voice muffled.

"They're…like…Axel's eyes."

"No they're not!" she protested. Demyx nodded vigorously. She turned to Zexion. "Do you think they look like, you know, his eyes?"

Zexion sighed and shifted his eyes to look into hers. "They're a lighter shade of aquamarine, almost pale blue…yet there is green still. But no. They don't look like his. His are…bright…bright green…but also mixed, sometimes, with a darker blue, richer."

They heard the scraping of a chair as Xigbar thudded and walked over. His hands on his hips, he bent down to peer into Larxene's face with his one good eye. He brushed a hand over his mouth slowly, rubbing his chin. "Ya…they do look a bit bluer." He straightened up and scratched the side of his head. "Tha's funny…"

Demyx grinned. Larxene crossed her arms and continued to pout. Xigbar cracked his knuckles before walking back to his table to study another geographical book.

"Your face is shaped like his though," Zexion said softly after a few minutes. She looked up from her study of the table's surface to stare at him with ill-hidden shock. She glanced at Demyx. He hadn't heard.

"What do you mean?" Larxene hissed in reply. When he said nothing, she gave him a sharp poke in the ribs. In return, she got a swift glare.

"You heard what I said," he whispered icily. The mastermind looked back down at his book. "And I meant it."

When she could got no more out of him, she stamped her foot down in annoyance, but no one looked. Under the table, she kicked the outstretched knee of Demyx. He let out a yelp of surprise as a shock ripped through his leg.

"What was _that_ for!" the musician yelled.

"Tell me who's on cooking duty tonight!" she answered in a shout. His eyes narrowed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You kicked me."

"But I…!"

"And it hurt!"

"No it didn't!"

"It did TOO!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

"Did N-"

"SILENCE!" _THUD!_

The two young Nobodies turned to look. Xigbar, his table shaking from the impact of his slammed hands, whipped around, a menacing look on his face. Quickly, gracefully, it vanished and was replaced with usual swaggering expression.

"You," he pointed to Demyx. In surprise, Demyx mouthed "me?" and pointed to himself. Xigbar rolled his eyes. "Of course you. And you," he continued, accusing Larxene. "You apologize," he swung his finger back to Demyx, "to him."

"For _what_!"

"Think really, really hard," Zexion said, his page breezily flipping over.

She put her hands on hips. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Okay!" Demyx said with a good natured smile and sat back down. Xigbar rolled his one eye and wandered over to a shelf, searching for another book.

"Can't believe you're gonna just take that," Xigbar said, tossing his ponytail behind his head again.

Larxene, bored, "hmph"ed her way from the room and slammed the doors shut behind her.

"I can," Zexion murmured quietly. Demyx glanced up from his map. Their eyes met.

"Shut up," Demyx mouthed.

"Watch your tongue," Zexion responded. "Respect your elders."

Ten minutes passed in silence before the doors banged open once more. Larxene stuck her head through. "Sure you won't tell me Demy?" she asked, her voice dripping with sweetness. Demyx shook his head with a grin. She groaned and slammed the doors shut once more.


	10. V The Silent Hero

_Bah, I haven't been on this site in a long time. :( I miss it a lot; I've just been soooo busy lately…my English teacher decided that a paper every week was a fab idea. Wa. Hoo. Anyway, I hope that all of you wonderful people have stuck reading the story…so…yay :) _

_..Sunny

* * *

_

**V. Elaeus. Lexaeus. The Silent Hero.**

_They tell me that I am not worth much. That's okay. I know I'm not smart, like Zexion. People don't want to hang out with me, like they do with Demyx. I'm not really powerful, like Xigbar. I'm just strong. And big. I think that's a good thing. I guess I've never been very smart. That's okay. I think it would be hard. You know, to be smart. People expect things if you're smart. But if you're stupid, then they don't. If you do something good when you're stupid, then people think it's really, really great. If you do something bad, then people just shrug it off, because they think that you **can't** do anything good. But I can, you know. I'm good at stuff._

_Like gardening. I'm good at gardening. They would tease me, if they knew. Zexion might not. He understands me sometimes. Or pretends that he does. Since he's so…not strong, and I am so strong, we get along well sometimes. Vexen acts like I'm stupid. Guess I am, especially compared to him._

_But I was good at gardening. You know. Before. _

_We all have different passions. We try to fill up the empty parts of our lives. I understand that. I am good at that. I don't know what the Superior likes though. He is hard to talk to. He doesn't talk to me very often, because I'm not always helpful. But he is nice to me, because once, we were friends. We all used to be friends. Now we're forced to be together, and nobody likes to be forced._

_Xigbar likes the maps. He mentioned his brother once. He fights sometimes too. That's why he has the scar, and he is missing an eye. I have been in many fights, but I never have had scars. I think it is a sign of power, to have a scar. But I would not do that, that would cause more pain. I do not need…more pain. Xaldin likes roses. And the wind. He likes those wind chimes that Larxene gave him a lot. I think we all like anything from Larxene. She's mean to us, but she is a girl. I remember that, Before, I liked girls. Girls didn't always like me. There was one girl. She had blue hair. I thought she was pretty. I think she is pretty. Some day, I will go home, and I will see her. If the Superior tells me that it is okay. I won't talk to them. They would not want to talk to me._

_Vexen has his knowledge. Cold facts. That sounded smart, I think. It describes Vexen good. It describes him well. Zexion corrects me on my grammar. That is good. But Vexen, he likes knowledge because it can't hurt him. I think he is a coward. He does not know how to fight, and he does not let anyone talk to him. He is mean. _

_Then there is Zexion. That is obvious. He likes games, and puzzles. And riddles. Things that make him think. I think that is good, it must be fun to be smart. Zexion showed me a puzzle once. Where letters go in white squares, surrounded by black ones. It made my eyes dizzy, I did not understand. Zexion said it was okay. He said that some day he would show me, but he was too busy. I watched him. He did in only a few minutes. Larxene does those sometimes. Zexion is better at them, but it is more fun to watch Larxene. You can tell that she is thinking. She doesn't look so angry when she is thinking. I think that she is angry a lot. I don't know why. I think it's because of her Before. It must have been bad. Poor Larxene. I think she should be happier. She told me once that Zexion's passion was manipulation. I knew what that meant. That has happened a lot to me, especially Before. But Zexion does not manipulate. He just makes sense, and it is obvious that you should do what Zexion suggests, because he is so smart. I would like to be smart some day._

_Did you know that Zexion is the youngest? Except for Roxas. Sometimes, Zexion pretends that he is older. He is not. He treats Demyx as if he is older than Demyx. Demyx does not mind. Zexion knows that his ranking is higher, meaning he is more important that Demyx. Maybe that is why Zexion thinks he is older._

_Saix has the moon. He likes looking up at the sky. At our moon, back at the World That Never Was. Saix says strange things. He does not always make sense. Axel says he is sometimes psychotic. I am not sure what he meant, but I think it was supposed to be a joke. I did not think it was very funny._

_Axel is good at telling stories. Vexen calls these lies, but they seem real to me. You want to believe Axel and I always think he is my friend, although sometimes he is mean. He likes candles too. And matches. I got him a box of matches once that I found in Radiant Garden a long time ago. He laughed, but he said thank you. I think Axel is sad, but he is good at hiding it. Are these lies too? I think we all lie._

_Demyx is funny. That is good, to be funny. People like you when you are funny. Laughing is good. He makes pretty music too. I can see the music. Zexion tells me not to make things up. But I can. I can feel it. Sometimes, music makes me feel whole. Demyx says that is what happens with him too. I wonder why this is. I asked Vexen, but he told me to go away and stop bothering him. I think that he doesn't know._

_Luxord gambles. That is it about Luxord._

_Well, Marluxia likes flowers. Sometimes I think we might have something in common. But Marluxia annoys me. A lot. I threaten to beat him up sometimes, but then I think that the Superior would not like that. So I don't. _

_Larxene. She is so pretty. She thinks she is ugly. She does not say it, but I know that is what she thinks. She is very pretty. Prettier than the girl with blue hair. Zexion says Larxene likes sadism. I asked her what this is. Larxene laughed. She said that sadism is sexual pleasure through pain. I asked her why would you like that. She said because it is kinky. I did not understand. She just smiled and patted my shoulder and walked away. I wonder why she would like that. It sounds stupid and mean to me. I don't like stupid and mean. I already know enough about those._

_I haven't really talked to Roxas a lot. I think he's important. More important than me. He's probably smarter. Plus he has the keyblade. I feel sorrow in him. And anger. And confusion. He doesn't know anything about his Before. That is good. I wish I did not know about my Before. My Before was not fun. _

_I gardened. I felt the trees, and I heard them. I listen to the earth. It tells me that rocks go here and that trees go there. Flowers like this and the grass likes that. My mother said that you can not hear trees. I told her I could. My sister said she could hear them too, but I knew that she was "lying". She said that they talked to her. My sister was wrong though. They sing. They **flow**. They do not talk. But that is okay. This is called "taking my side". I am glad. My sister was nice to me. She never called me stupid. She said I was smart, and that I was her hero. I didn't talk a lot. I just listened. I don't really talk a lot now. I just listen. I heard that Axel had a young sister too. But he will not talk about her. That is too bad. Sometimes, it is good to talk about those people you have lost. I think we have all lost. Someone.

* * *

_

Lexaeus sighed and rotated his shoulder muscles, tying the strings of his black cloak. His body radiated heat from the hard workout he had been pushing himself through. He sighed in content and exhaustion. He was proud of himself; he'd been getting better time. He jogged up the stairs, pumping his arms back and forth. As he reached the top floor, he heard Vexen arguing with someone. He slowed down to listen. It sounded like Zexion. A door burst open behind him. He turned around quickly, just in time to see Zexion being thrown out of a room and slammed into the opposite wall.

Gingerly, with a menacing expression crossing his normally stolid face, the mastermind rubbed his arm and started to approach the door. Vexen appeared in the doorway, smirking and holding his shield in front of him.

"What are you going to do, Zexion?" Vexen taunted. "Bite me?"

Zexion knuckles clenched around his shoulder, turning white. He stopped moving though, unsure of what to do next. Neither of them seemed to notice the Silent Hero. He decided to make himself known. He stepped forward, placing his hand on Zexion's slender, frail chest. He pushed the manipulator back. Surprised, Zexion let himself be moved. Lexaeus turned to face Vexen.

"What is the problem, Vexen?" he asked, his voice thick and booming as always.

Vexen sneered and replied, "Keep your voice down, you'll wake the whole castle. You _do_ know what time it is, don't you? It is three in the morning. You shouldn't be working out this much. You'll make your heart explode." It was quiet for a few moments. Vexen laughed, a high-pitched, cruel laugh. "That's right. You don't have one. Go ahead and work out, you won't hurt yourself."

"Zexion can't fight you. Not like this," Lexaeus growled in answer, ignoring Vexen's comments.

"He would never fight me," Vexen sputtered in disgust. "He would never fight anyone! He has no power. He is weak." He glanced at Lexaeus, and then back at Zexion, before turning back to Lexaeus. "Just like you."

Lexaeus took a step forward, the muscles in arms bulging. "I am not weak. I am not a fool like you."

"A fool?" Vexen's eyes widened as he mocked the taller member. "I am a scholar! I know all! And you call me, a fool?"

Lexaeus stepped forward until he stood less than an inch away from the Organization member. He towered over him, his azul eyes burning with hatred. "I am stronger than you," he stated. "I am in shape. I am muscular. You call me weak."

"It's called an oxymoron," Vexen hissed, his neck straining as he tilted his head up to look at Lexaeus. "I don't think your little tutor has taught you _that_ yet, has he?" he continued, looking past the Hero to look at the Schemer. "I'm sure he's taught you other things," Vexen's eyes narrowed and his mouth smirked.

"Be quiet!" Zexion snapped, lunging forward, only to be held back by Lexaeus. "Do not say things like that. You know nothing. Nothing! You are no scholar!" he shouted, even as his larger friend pushed him away from the Academic. "You are an orphan!" Zexion spat. "No one but an old man with a mansion would take you in! No one loves you!"

Simultaneously, Lexaeus jumped forward between the two fighters as Vexen hurled a ball of water out which hardened into crystals the minute it hit Lexaeus's arm. The three were still for a minute, watching the ice grow along his arm to his shoulder, icy tendrils swarming over him. It only took a single flex of his arm muscles to snap the ice away. A sharp _crack!_ could be hard as it shattered. Shards of ice, hard as glass, skipped along the smooth floors of the hallway.

"I think it is time to go now," Lexaeus said simply. Zexion, his silver hair covering his face, glanced from Vexen to Lexeaus. He nodded one simply to the Silent Hero before swiftly trekking up the stairs. Vexen licked his lips in annoyance and turned away without a look at number V, returning to his lab.

Laxaeus stood in the hallway a few minutes by himself. He was used to this. No one ever explained to him what was going on. But that was okay; he didn't really need to know. As long as people told him what he needed to do, he would be fine. He thought of going out to the garden, but it seemed less inviting at "night" he noticed. He wondered who would be cooking dinner later that night; Demyx had cooked the night before. He wondered who would want to. He wondered if Axel would do it; he hadn't cooked since they had all arrived.

He wondered what he should do.

He shifted from foot to foot.

He jogged back down the stairs.

The gym was always empty.


End file.
